


【源藏】朝花集

by Bloodogma



Series: 源藏 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodogma/pseuds/Bloodogma
Summary: “樱花开了，跟我走吧。”原作向中篇完结
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Series: 源藏 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834009
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. 缚发

00

我想变成你。  
见你所见，爱你所爱。

01

所有人都知道如同幕府般强大的岛田有两个名声在外继承人，大少主勤恪自勉，不苟言笑，次子洒脱不驯，贪图玩乐，这多因为其父宗次郎的溺爱，也因他的兄长包揽了作为大名左膀右臂的责任，注定了岛田源氏从出生起就是个一身轻松的二世主。少数几个多话的长老们会在茶余饭后的空闲里，拎出源氏的所作所为指责一番，但这也只是在大名的耳中过了一趟，没有人敢在源氏身上大做文章。

日复一日，向来如此。

一片打着旋落下的樱花瓣触到了如发丝般纤细，却又锋利坚韧的弓弦，半藏沉稳无声地呼出一口气，本来纹丝不动的弦被他猛地松开，羽尾的竹箭撕开风声呼啸而去，正中鲜红靶心。离弦的风掀起岛田家少主垂在下颚旁的刘海，漆黑如鸦羽的发丝扬起散开。他目光如鹰隼，长久地凝视着靶心，丰润的唇轮廓如刀锲，转折利落，色泽却似落樱。

作为声望日重的继承人，半藏早已不再和家族里其他武士家臣公用一个演武场，除了他的老师和父亲，连源氏都鲜少见到他——这倒是和衬了他的心意。说他孤僻也好，高傲也好，半藏生性冷淡，向来不愿与组里的人多打交道，也从不参与他们拉帮结派的明争暗斗，好在父亲也从不勉强他，也不勉强他的弟弟。

半藏叹了口气，放下了手里古朴的和弓——即便现在智械普及范围已经波及全球，日本也无可避免，但他还是更喜欢木与竹粗糙而朴实的触感，远比冰冷骇人的金属令人安心。

跟源氏有关的事，总能唤起他雷厉风行、杀伐果断的性格中仅存的一丝迟疑不定。

当他第一次从父亲手里接过襁褓中的婴儿时，就对这个脆弱而幼小的生命的降生感到前所未有的陌生与好奇，也是从那时起，半藏第一次拥有了作为一个兄长的实感。于是理所应当地，他承下重担，对自己近乎苛求的自勉与训练，过于迫切地想用自己尚且单薄的脊梁，担起岛田家的荣誉与未来。

源氏日益成长，从不谙世事的孩童到玩世不恭的少年，仿佛是一夕之间的变化。

他天赋异禀，筋骨优渥，战斗对他来像是呼吸一般的本能，他总是在各种武道训练中游刃有余，这也导致了他的刚愎自用。源氏开始不满足于潜心练武，空出的大把时间被他用在流连花村。他在人声鼎沸的电玩厅里挥霍汗水，时不时还伙同来路不明的好友在风俗店前嬉闹，父亲诸事缠身无暇顾及，半藏也暂且容忍了自己弟弟的青春期。

庭院里，枯石山旁的添水蓄满后翻覆过去，倾洒出一瓢泉水，竹管敲在岩石上发出清脆的声响。日光透过枝繁叶茂的如云重樱倾洒进院中，照亮了僻静的一隅。

岛田半藏看了看茶室内的壁钟，已经过了午时。

他昨天才一本正经地和源氏谈过话，吊儿郎当的兄弟和他嬉皮笑脸了好一阵，终于在半藏声色俱厉地拍裂了一个茶杯后，乖乖答应了今日和他一起练习。

不过就目前看来，昨日一番话也只是徒劳无功。

暮春风轻，吹来便散下漫天飞花，衬得静立在院中的岛田家少主愈发俊朗颀长，甚至让他一张不苟言笑的脸都柔和了不少。半藏心中有些说不上的郁结，其中夹杂着对源氏的怒其不争，也有些凭空而来的怨怼与失落。

他皱着眉，转身收好自己的和弓，却听到有人出声叫他。

“哥，别不开心了，我回来了。”

他神出鬼没的弟弟不知何时现身在了樱树边的围墙上，半藏下意识地转身开弓一箭，不偏不倚地将他的绿方巾钉在了树干上。

源氏扯下自己被撕出个洞的围巾，笑着跳下树，急忙去哄自己面色不佳的兄长。

半藏盯着他令人愈发心烦的笑容看了片刻，转身准备离开：“时间过了，不练了。”

可是源氏的模样却还残存在他的脑海里，他的弟弟拥有明亮热忱的眉目，精雕细琢的唇鼻，和他有几分血脉注定的相似，却又有独一无二的不同。

源氏是烈日，是滚过刀锋的热血与汗水。  
而他是磐石，是翠竹上冰凉的露水。

身后已经出落得比他还高大些的少年一个箭步冲过来，抱住了半藏的腰，没大没小地开始耍赖。

“哥，我真没去玩……你是不是要生日了？”

他下意识地挣开了源氏的臂膀，连忙往前走了几步，踏上平台，和源氏拉开距离，对其脸上一稍纵即逝的僵硬与失落视若无睹。

半藏不知从何时起就开始对源氏的亲近感到焦躁，他也说不清道不明心中的不安，却在理清思绪前就先下意识地开始疏远自己的弟弟。

“这是小事，你应该关心的不是这个。”

源氏看着自己兄长强装镇定的模样，开始回味半藏那截细瘦腰肢的手感，：“哥哥的生日怎么会是小事？”

半藏脱下木屐，走进和室内厅：“今晚父亲要带你去朝仓组，你好好准备。”

兴致勃勃的源氏被他这句不咸不淡的话当头泼了盆冷水，口气也生硬了几分，在半藏看不到的地方板起了脸：“我不去。”

半藏没有回头的意思，看到源氏的脸只会为他平添烦恼，他心里想着最好见都别见自己这纨绔兄弟，但真的见不着源氏的踪影时，他心里却又愈加不安，进退两难的拉扯让他无由地愠怒起来。

“整个家族的人任着你性子胡闹多少年了？你也是时候收敛自己了，我说的话并不是征你的同意。”半藏把弓挂了回去，用的力气不小，发出一声蕴着怒气的重响，“这是命令。”

“我虽然没有哥哥你这么优秀，继承岛田家也轮不到我，”源氏跟着走了进来，稚气未褪的脸上硬摆出一副宁死不屈的倔强表情，像只闹脾气的幼犬，“但你们也不必这么急着把我搪塞给其他组联姻去吧？”

他一向直来直去，从不懂字斟句酌，三思而行为何物，但他将本家的意图如此一针见血地戳穿，听起来还是有些刺耳。

“你倒是没有我想得那么幼稚，”半藏已经二十岁了，度过了变声期的嗓音低沉而醇厚，有种不容置喙的魄力和权威，“既然你知道自己的处境，不如好好认清现实，发挥自己的作用。”

半藏这话说得颇有些绝情，符合他一贯魄力十足的作风，但只有他自己知道——他不敢回头看，因为他怕看到源氏眼里被失落浇灭的火光和热情。他一次又一次拉扯开他们之间的距离，否定他们曾经的亲近，他希望这些东西不会成为阻止他们成长的阻碍，却又害怕它们真的在某一刻消失无踪。

他祈祷着源氏别再继续接话，但却阻止不了后者发声：“哥，你真的不明白吗。”

两人不约而同地沉默了。

不过半藏永远都是比较决然的那一个，他总能先头也不回地离开。

***

源氏终究还是妥协了，按照安排参加了朝仓组的会面。

本家的事务理所应当由留下的半藏处理，但半藏却极为罕见地无心工作。他是见过朝仓组的大小姐的，有含苞待放的美貌，温柔娴静的性格，是正常健全的男人都会为之倾心的美人，当然，也拥有让毛头小子情窦初开的魅力。

他的弟弟，终归会娶她，或者和她差不多的人。

半藏没把握好力度，倏地将笔折断了，捏得发白的指节微微颤抖着，溅出的浓墨将他苍劲的字晕花。他把手里的破烂随地一掷，将脸深深地埋进手掌中深吸了一口气。

他又想起了中午源氏问他的话。

他真的不明白吗？

他们那点禁忌而隐于晦暗的情愫，在生铁一样沉重的荣耀与职责面前，渺茫而轻微，像一个再也落不下的吻。从前他作为兄长，可以吻幼弟的面颊、额头，如今他自作自受，连和源氏心平气和交谈的机会都无处可寻。

他的道，他的义，他的隐忍，他的克制都是从他骨血中抽出的千千万万的韧丝，一层又一层包裹住他，任他作茧自缚，将他的口舌禁锢在教条的桎梏下，将他的低语掷入深不见底的泥潭。

他又怎么敢明白？

房间内寂静空荡，父亲与源氏彻夜未归，剩他一人在无声的烛火相伴下，沉沉睡去。年轻的少主常年苦修，练就出了强健的体魄，让他即便是在霜寒露重的午夜，也能仅靠一件单衣入眠。

而梦并没有比现实好到哪儿去，梦总是不可控的，让人恐惧它的真实，又贪恋他的虚幻。

梦中他褪去衣衫，肌肤赤裸，肉身坦诚，和另外一具青年躯体纠缠厮磨，触感无比模糊，五感混沌，男人的手掌炽热又粗糙，将生机与爱欲涂抹在他的肌肤上，再渗入他骨髓中。精神上无可比拟的高潮与快感，让半藏的每一根神经都在为之颤动，在梦中几近死去的狂喜。

他看不清怀里人的面孔。  
可他知道那是谁。

02

今夜我不会遇见你  
今夜我遇见了世上的一切  
但不会遇见你

***

不知从何时起，或许是半藏一次又一次地回绝他弟弟的示好和亲昵，一次又一次地将自己摆正在一个兄长应有的位置上之后。

一切仿佛都开始潜移默化。

源氏在市井上认识的狐朋狗友终归还是在他几近成年的时候，将他带入了歧途。意气风发的岛田家二少主，最不缺的就是好奇与热血，他开始出入风花雪月的声色场所，他纵情酒乐，醉生梦死，成功为岛田家二少主的斑斑劣迹再添一笔。

岛田半藏却对此依旧不闻不问，像是在赌气一般放任自流。

明日便是他的诞辰，他已经一周没见过源氏了，只听闻过他出入一番街的赌场和酒吧、风俗店。从前树林中的雀鸟都会为他和鸣，如今歌舞町的伎女都为他起舞。

他的弟弟终究从当空的烈日成了掉进胭脂粉堆的蛋黄，听上去荒诞而讽刺。

半藏一时无心睡眠，打开门扉，坐着观月。

月色如水，照着他形单影只的孤独，让他看起来像是一座萤石铸成的雕塑，刚硬却耀眼。他手里捻着一片棕色的雀翎，羽毛柔顺光滑，他的目光注视着那根羽毛，却像看向了更远更深的地方。

有人拉开门扉，连气息和脚步声都不加收敛，大摇大摆地进了半藏的卧房。半藏听得出他脚步时轻时重的凌乱，也闻到了空气中扑面而来的熏人酒气。

“哥。”

半藏握紧了手里的雀翎，闷出声细不可闻地“嗯”了声，却始终没有转头。身后的壁钟不合时宜地敲响了十二声，过了午夜，这已经是新的一天了。

“你二十了。”

源氏的满身酒气和温热鼻息就在半藏的咫尺之间，他后颈单衣露出的一小块肌肤正在为之汗毛直立。

他的弟弟有些不胜酒力地打了个嗝，重重地跪坐在了半藏身后，一双热得发汗的大手拍在他肩膀上。

“别胡闹了，回去睡觉。”半藏用他一贯的严肃准备教训越矩的胞弟，但源氏或许因为醉意上头壮了胆，不为所动地再进一步将额头抵在了半藏的背上。

“哥，你别赶我走，你看看我好不好。”岛田家少年老成的长子一愣，他分明听出了源氏醉话里不明显的哭腔。

源氏用手搂住他的腰肢，含含糊糊地胡言乱语着，即便他怀里的半藏稳坐如山，却也不忍像往常一样说出句“男子汉怎可如此软弱”之类的话来。

“你这样撒泼，我怎么看你。”  
半藏皱着眉开口。

本来一蹶不振卖弄酒疯的源氏，听到这话也是喜出望外，腾地坐起身，上身压着半藏的后背，没大没小地用手掌捏住自己哥哥的下巴迫使他转过头与自己对视。半藏猝不及防转过头，与面前源氏的唇擦过，两人四目相对，都被这个小小的意外吓得一时愣住。

源氏低下目光，瞄了一眼半藏轮廓饱满有些翘的上唇，暗自回忆它的触感。半藏被他这一眼惹得恼羞成怒，刚想推开自己的弟弟，却被源氏抢先拉住了双手。

“哥，我给你看个东西。”

他的目光在月色下坚定而诚恳，像个迫切得到夸奖与爱意的孩童，献宝般从兜里掏出两根发带。

金黄鲜艳，云纹层叠。

半藏虽然束发，却从未考虑过用这种过于精致讲究的装饰。

“我不知道你喜欢什么，所以……”

“这又是哪个姑娘给你出的馊主意？”

“这都是我自己的主意。”

他像是被源氏的鼻息和双眼迷惑了般，忘了推拒，任由两人之间暧昧不明的气氛疯狂滋长。源氏抬起手用黄色的发带挽起兄长脑后的一把黑发，青年修长有力的指节温柔的顺过发间，像是爱抚着自己的情人。

“我想这么做，所以自作主张了。”

他可以清楚地看到平日严词厉色的兄者因不知所措而敛着的眼睑下颤动的睫毛。柔韧的发丝在源氏的指间流连，两兄弟的气息与目光也在纠缠。

只要再偏过几度，就可以吻那顽冥不化的兄长了，源氏想道。

半藏察觉到气氛的异样，准备出手推开源氏，却无意间触碰到了源氏厚实又火热的胸膛，不知何时，那块单薄的肋骨上已经覆满了强壮的肌肉，这提醒着他——他的弟弟已经不再是个不谙世事的少年了。

源氏不容抗拒地用手掌抚过兄长筋骨结实的肩膀，低声道：“哥哥，你如果真的想拒绝我，那就像以前一样教训我，然后把我赶出去。”

半藏愕然地看着他，被他澄澈深情的眼扼住了咽喉，发不出一声呵斥。黑发的青年伸出手轻抚着自己兄长脑后的黄色缎带，丝绸的触感如同蝴蝶轻薄的翅衣，源氏将它纠缠在指间，倾身将动弹不得的半藏按在了地板上。

庭院中夜风吹樱成雪，纷飞漫天，打着卷飘进了竹垣内。源氏解下自己的护额放在一旁，用留给自己的那条发带轻轻覆住了兄长的眉目，半藏唇齿翕动，却终究没有出声。

如果半藏不敢将这个轻如鸿毛的吻落下，那么就由他来吧。

风声太轻，在擂鼓的心跳下细不可闻，源氏轻轻按着蒙住兄长双眼的金黄发带，不顾一切地将唇抵了上去。

半藏以为自己会因为背德的罪恶感而诘责自己得寸进尺的弟弟，但当源氏温软的舌探进他口中，将酒气贯入他的腹中时，一切都如水月镜花消散而去。

那些大义正道，家府兴旺，千秋百代都在此刻与他毫无瓜葛，烟消云散。

他只想属于这个渺茫而无望的夜。

源氏的吻富有技巧而目的明确，半藏眉头深锁，觉得源氏身上的脂粉味也一并浓烈刺鼻起来。半藏抬手一把揪过源氏的衣襟，挣脱了他的吻，咬牙切齿地沉声问道：“你把我当成什么人了？”

他看不见面前的光景，却感觉自己的手被胞弟握住放在了心口，快速搏动的心跳震颤着他的掌心。

“哥哥，心跳是不会骗人的。”

源氏又用青年独有的清朗醇厚的声线说了些什么老道的情话，半藏已经完全听不进去，被他不知从哪儿学来的手段挑拨得七荤八素，只感觉自己发上的缎带被解下绑在了双手上。

岛田半藏是个需要自欺欺人的人，源氏再了解不过，这简单的束缚他随时都能挣脱。

但半藏却需要这点借口。

岛田家少主的黑发披散开，让他刚硬俊朗的模样在月下多了几分旖旎的柔情。源氏不着痕迹地吞咽了一下，伸手轻轻拨开了兄长的白色衬衣。半藏的肤色并不白皙，因为风雨无阻的苦修而呈现出一种健康的色泽，光滑如同上好的锦帛，裹着一身钢浇铁铸的筋骨。

他像兄者最虔诚的信徒，用脱了指套的指头抚过半藏丰满结实的胸肌，那儿不久后便会因为驭竜而浮现出纹身。

“你到底想要什么。”

他不解风情的兄长不合时宜地开口。

黑发青年无奈地笑了笑，看着他鹰一样的细长双眸下满面潮红，用大腿顶开半藏的双腿，源氏已经勃起了，炙热而坚硬的下体抵着兄长的胯下。他轻顶了一下，果不其然半藏再也难以佯装镇定，颤抖着吸了口气。

“如果你指的是生日礼物，那么不多不少，我只想要哥哥。”  
二世主掏出了两人的性器，不由分说地抵在一起，缓慢地撸动起来。

半藏虽然比他年长三岁，但在情欲之事上，可以说是一窍不通，被源氏这一折腾也是阵脚全乱。他里衣胡乱地披散着，根本遮挡不住年轻精壮的肉体，在如水的月色下透出股裹挟着纯洁青涩的色欲之气来。

正因为他的强硬与自制，拘谨与刻板，才为他此刻迷失在爱欲中的模样更添风情。

半藏咬牙堵住快要溢出的呻吟，全身绷紧，被比自己还健壮高大些的胞弟握着最脆弱的性器相互摩擦，汲取快感。他的阳具不受控制地勃起，和源氏的被握在一道，黏湿的表面互相摩擦着，生出一种奇异的水乳交融的快感。源氏的手灵巧而熟练，不怀好意地用指甲抠了抠半藏的马眼，顷刻间便让年轻的少主闷哼着射精了。

源氏眼里有比圆月更近的光，半藏知道那光是他。

他梦中最真实又虚无缥缈的狂喜都化为了现实，源氏低下头舔吻过兄长因为高潮而绷紧的青筋，用整齐的列齿轻轻地咬着。他伸出手抚过半藏屈起的大腿内侧，抚平兄者的轻颤，用指头欲盖弥彰般勾过半藏饱满的臀缝。

他们刚才几乎同时射精，浑浊的液体溅得健康的肉体上一片狼藉。半藏无声地大口喘息着，一手扯下了脸上的发带。他初尝爱欲，却是交代在自己弟弟的手中。

他看到自己身上的源氏还得寸进尺般低下头想舔他的性器，连忙呵斥道：“够了！”

半藏用双手撑着地面，挣扎着坐起身，高潮的余韵令他虚浮，但却不能让他丧失神智：“……够了，你回去，我可以当做什么都没发生。”他偏过头看着院里无波无澜的水手钵，不愿和源氏对视。

如果不是他衣衫凌乱和脸色赧然的模样，几乎没人能相信他刚才才经历了一场酣畅淋漓的高潮。源氏拾起自己的护额和发带，猝不及防地凑过去吻了吻半藏的额头，在被反击前迅速地站起身，一言不发地离开了。

在他离开后，卧房更是寂静清冷，仿佛刚才的一室春色都是南柯一梦。

半藏拿起黄色的发带，用手指摩挲着上面针绣的云纹，看了片刻他便沉默地关上了门格，将满园夜樱隔绝在室外。

***

“我想变成你。见你所见，爱你所爱。”——《惊情四百年》

“今夜我不会遇见你  
今夜我遇见了世上的一切  
但不会遇见你”  
——海子《山楂树》


	2. 金鱼

03

明日なんて來ないようにと  
願った夜 數え切れない

***

朝仓家的大小姐非常中意源氏，可以说是一见倾心，毕竟岛田家的二少主天生一副好皮囊，又深谙如何讨人欢心。打心底来说，源氏也不乐意被安上个好逸恶劳，无所作为的骂名，但他对自己现在的任务更是嗤之以鼻——交易一般各取所需的联姻。

毕竟意气风发的少年心里总是抱着一往无前的热忱，容不下半点阴诡城府的。

他不在乎千夫所指，也不在乎流言蜚语，他可以用自己一如既往的为所欲为推脱掉一切应酬。

可是半藏也希望他这么做，他便乖顺地做吧。

暮色四合的阴天没有晚霞也没有落日，积云卷舒，灰色的云絮里蓄着不少欲落的雨水。河中有船渡御逆流而上，橙光的篝火照亮了艘艘船身，载着人们的祈愿与追思，无声地划破水流，跟随着无形的亡灵缓缓前行。

今日是天神祭，尽管天气不尽人意的阴沉，但却丝毫没有败坏游人的兴致。源氏穿着身深灰的浴衣在人群中缓步走着，不时低过头和身边娇小温顺的女子交谈。朝仓灯里被他能说会道的一张嘴逗得轻笑不断，小步地跟在他身侧走着。

“你从前也每年都来天神祭吗？”

“当然，我不会错过凑热闹的任何机会。”

在他们周围还分散着几个朝仓和岛田家的人负责安保，人群中不时有游客回首，毕竟源氏和灯里实在是有些过分的扎眼。

“你都和谁一起呢？”朝仓的声音温柔却不细软，在喧哗的人声中模模糊糊地传来。

人群中传来阵阵惊叹，紧接着便是烟花隆隆炸开的声响，源氏循声抬起头，正看见五光十色的花火在阴晦的天幕中散开，点亮了整个天际。

在十五岁前，每一次庙会夏祭，半藏都会带着他一起去，他那时候还只是个瘦小纤细的半大少年，他的兄长发育早，那时个头比他高上不少，伸出手就可以把他扛在肩上，越过人群看到整片夜空中的焰火。

半藏向来不善言辞，但源氏却总能感受到他对自己无言的宠溺和爱意。

他感觉到灯里揪紧了他的衣袖，发出了小声的赞叹，女孩的手纤细又冰凉，隔着棉布传来温软的触感。

那和一双覆着茧疤，指节分明，粗糙又火热的手掌完全不同。

源氏怔怔地凝视着烟花，一时停了话茬。

朝仓小姐不知道源氏心事重重，也没在意他没给出的回答，只自顾自地张望瞧见捞金鱼的出摊了，便伸手拽了拽源氏的衣角。源氏这才回过神，不好意思地挠头笑了笑，陪着她走进了大红招牌下。

“小姐，捞金鱼吗？一百元一次。”

一旁跟着的组员还没等朝仓答话就上前付了钱，店主心领神会地闭了嘴，目光里多了分怯弱，朝仓有些歉意地笑了笑，拿起纸网去兜池中红白相间的游鱼。

站在他身侧的源氏绅士的为她揽起了袖摆，看着朝仓小姐捞出了两只花纹对称的红纹金鱼，纸网在兜住第二只金鱼后终于不堪重负地破开，不过幸好那只鱼儿掉进了水袋中。

“你看，他们多像。”朝仓笑起来一双眼如同月牙，明亮又澄澈，兴高采烈地捧着水袋向源氏展示。

两只金鱼如同双生，殷红的斑纹如同血染，仿佛下一刻就要在清亮的水中晕开一般。他们追逐着互相的翼尾游动着，却始终只能在波澜中无休止地盘旋，不可相聚。

“送给你吧，我不能把它们带回家的。”

“希望你下次能和喜欢的人一起来庙会。”

源氏看出了她眼中的不舍和遗憾，伸出手摸了摸她柔顺的盘发。

尽管他厌恶家族间的勾结与交往，但却丝毫没有波及影响到对朝仓的印象，他对朝仓灯里更像是一种作为兄长的疼惜。他们都只是对自己出生无从抉择的可消耗品，被家族磨砺成最符合期望的圆滑形状，然后在强权争斗中作为棋子光鲜登场，再被交换被牺牲，最终在功成名就的某一天成为一具标榜着荣誉至上的行尸走肉。

岛田源氏自认有一身永不熄灭的热血与他深恶痛绝的生活抵抗到底，但总有些人是不能拒绝的，比如朝仓。

比如半藏。

他接过装着金鱼的袋子，目送一群黑衣的男人带着朝仓离开了庙会。源氏抬起头看了看天上仿佛近在咫尺的密布乌云，令人窒息的灰色沉下来，蒙住他目所能及的光亮，接着，第一滴雨砸了下来，正落在他的眼睑上，再滑落便如同泪滴。

为狮子舞应和的太鼓声，人人交谈的欢声笑语，花火燃烧的巨响，坠落的雨声，都变得遥不可及，含糊不清，好像全都绕开了他的耳朵遁入了它处。

04

当源氏回到家府的时候，天色已经全暗，雨势不小，却还不至于敲打出声响，只将他淋得有些濡湿。庭中如云的樱花被不解风情的一场雨淋落了不少，堆积在飞石旁，和泥土碾在一起，粉白的残瓣虽然染了污秽，却意外有种颓靡破败的美。

源氏脱了木屐走进茶室，身上滚落的雨珠顺着潮湿的衣摆滴在地面上，留下一路水痕。他伸手抹了一把自己有些湿润的黑色短发，将它们梳理到脑后。  
屋里没有一个下人，他的兄长也不见踪影。竜祭将近，半藏作为先继承神力与驭竜的岛田后裔，理应担起祭祀主位的职责，他现在正在和本家长老确定相关事宜也说不定。

自从前些时日，源氏在半藏生辰的夜晚同他越矩缠绵之后，半藏便不再刻意躲避他了，但也没有任何主动亲近的意图。

其实源氏是满足于此的，他并不想再得寸进尺，甚至侵犯他的兄长，甚至因此他也再没有去过一番街，没有同狐朋狗友，伎子舞女厮混。

他踩着地板走过昏暗的回廊，路过一格一格拉开的门扉和烛光，路过庭中寂静清冷的雨夜，最后停在了走廊尽头的门前，通过罅隙看到了里面的光景。

房间里腾起白雾，沉檀的香气弥漫开来，在其中有人身着纯白狩衣，手持长弓，带着张狰狞的能面，龙角细目，大口獠牙，一板一眼地循着既定的舞步动作着。

源氏手里拎着盛着水和一对金鱼的口袋静默地站在门前，注视着自己的兄长练习祭祀的神乐。  
翻飞的袖括中隐约露出半藏肌肉纠结的臂膀，他紧紧握着手中的破魔弓起舞，每一个动作都压抑着爆发的力度，更像是在同空气中的无形之物搏斗。他扬起头，便能看到能面下他坚毅的下巴，流畅的曲线一路蔓延到颈脖，青筋也若隐若现。

源氏呼出一口气，雨水顺着他的发梢滑进耳廓中，他抬脚走进了室内。

半藏猛地一转身握着弓朝他袭来，堪堪停在他的肩上，差些敲碎他的肩胛骨。

黑发的青年纹丝不动地站在兄长面前，凝视着他面具后棕色的双目，伸手拨开了半藏放在他肩上的弓端。

“你怎么回来了。”岛田家的少主没有取下面具的意思，声音闷在能面中有些陌生的熟稔。

“你应该陪朝仓小姐逛庙会。”源氏走近了两步，站在兄长的面前，他已经比半藏高小半个头了。

“你是在责怪我吗，哥哥？”灯火晦暗，源氏的神情也不明朗，说出的话和他身上的湿气一样暧昧，“你是在责怪我没有尽职，还是在责怪我没有陪你？”

半藏看着他，口气几乎是镇定自若地回答：“你在曲解我。”

刚说完他便转过身去放手里的长弓。源氏顺势从背后搂住了自己的兄长，企图用濡湿的热度烘暖这块又冷又硬的磐石，他放下了手里的袋子，双手图谋不轨地顺着衣袍地边缘伸了进去。

他近来时常如此抚摸他兄长的躯体，细数他的肋骨与心跳，再经过他的肌肉与筋骨，贪婪地嗅他身上的檀香。半藏在克制自己的颤抖，他每一次都努力装出一副毫不在意的模样，但他明白这谁都骗不过。源氏灵巧的手指摩擦着他的乳尖，直到它们挺立红肿，又用五指揉弄着常年练习弓道而异常发达的胸肌。

“停下……”  
偌大的房间里四角有昏黄的烛光，写着“竜头蛇尾”的巨幅字画挂在墙上。

“跟我离开吧，哥。”

“像以前一样和我去庙会，去世上任何一个地方，只有你和我，谁都找不了我们，岛田家也再也和我们无关。”

他话音未落，半藏便像只被触及逆鳞而暴怒的龙一般，转身给了他一巴掌，他力道不轻，打得源氏偏过头去，嘴角破了皮，再被雨水晕成血痕。

“以后不要再让我听到这种话。”半藏的目光锐利如刀刃，钉在自己不知悔改的胞弟脸上。

“组里的任务快下来了，手上沾血之后就不能回头了。”源氏对那一巴掌不以为意地说道，他用舌头顶了顶自己的面颊，那外面正烫伤般地阵痛。

“你以为现在就能回头了吗。”半藏站起身，始终没有摘下狰狞的面具，屋外的雨越下越大了，雨滴打在枝叶上忽大忽小的声响传进屋里。

二少主抬头看了他无动于衷的兄长一阵，跟着也站起身：“至少你的心可以。”

他伸手揭开半藏面具的一角，露出熟悉的丰润双唇吻了下去。果不其然，这个吻在落下的片刻就被半藏一把推开了，他恐惧再和自己的弟弟纠缠下去会一发不可收拾，匆忙地拉开门夺路而逃了。

源氏独自站在门口，屋外只有一片漆黑的雨幕。他伸出手摸了摸自己的嘴唇，残余下的无论疼痛还是柔软，都是他的兄长所赐。

他低头看见脚边的金鱼，本来想将他们放进台上的玻璃鱼缸中，但他却迟疑了。

至少让它们自由吧。

06

痛苦无处不在。  
而比痛苦更恒久且尖锐伤人的是，抱有期望的等待，也无处不在。

***

时节像是进入雨季一样，几天来一直淅淅沥沥地下着小雨，岛田家邸的樱花都快被淋得零落殆尽。岛田源氏本想等雨停了将两只鱼放生了，却始终没等来这样一天，他向来不是有耐心的人，便在暴雨天带着鱼缸出了门。

二世祖向来对组里的事不闻不问，他与面貌陌生的众人擦肩而过，穿过房廊庭院，在正门口与为数不多熟悉的人打了照面。他站在屋檐下停住了脚步，划过眼前的闪电照得他面目苍白，头顶一声震耳欲聋的雷声在闪电后降下。府门大开着，一群身着黑色西装的人簇拥着他的兄长走进前庭中，那些人身上或多或少都沾了血污，再被倾盆大雨淋落。

所到之处地面上都留下赤红的印，仿佛一群从地狱里爬出索命的厉鬼。

半藏也穿着一身纯黑的西装，黑发披散，他面无表情地在伞下走着，手里握着太刀，上面还有未干的血垢。源氏也顾不上撑伞，端着鱼缸径直走进了雨幕中，停在了半藏的必经之路上。滂沱大雨将他的黑发浇湿，伏贴在额头上，雨水汇成无数道溪流淌下他的面颊，如同横流的眼泪。

“你去哪儿了，哥。”大雨砸得他脸发疼，源氏半睁着眼，开口道。

伞下仪容规整的半藏漠然看向浑身湿透的弟弟，沉默了片刻，哑声答道：“朝仓家。”

“这是组里的决定，你不要多话。”半藏避开了源氏惊愕得几乎忘记愤怒的目光。

他面前黑发的青年像是被浇熄的炭火，连暴怒的余烟都散去，只剩下眼中深不见底的阴鸷，审视着眼前的兄长。

所有的劝说与哀求都不能让半藏回心转意，半藏早就已经是岛田家的刀了。

他像是恍然大悟一样，将所有他曾抱有的幻想，像水一样温柔的幻想全都蒸发殆尽，只剩下又粗又干的残渣——那是欲望，像是饥饿一样折磨着他。

鱼缸被他一松手砸在了踏石上，摔了个粉碎，一对红纹金鱼在雨中苟延残喘地挣扎着，拼命地翕动着口腔却依旧无法汲取氧气。

“你也该认清自己的身份了，二少主，这不是你任性的时候。”一旁年迈的长老倨傲地开口，说完便领着半藏顺着廊架的方向，徐徐步入了内厅。

天色晦暗阴沉，内厅又未点灯，看上去莫测又幽深。被晾在暴雨中的源氏僵在原地，目送着一行人走向深渊。

07

源氏又从本家销声匿迹了，有传言说他回到了一番街的风俗店、酒家、电玩店，可是半藏已无暇去顾及他。自从正式为家族执行任务后，他的手段和作风都出了名，让其他家族都开始忌惮岛田家锋芒毕露的年轻少主，开始寻求合作或是倚靠。

半藏是可以理解他弟弟的，毕竟他尽管厌恶家族的行事风格，还是遵从命令，和朝仓组的大小交往，想借此寻得和家族的妥协，可最后他却发现这连交易都谈不上，只是一场肮脏丑陋的阴谋。

更何况亲手将他的信任与真心挫骨扬灰的，还是他爱慕敬仰的兄长。

阴雨终于收势后的第一日，处理完残局的半藏回了家府，却鬼使神差地走进了源氏的房间。他站在庭中，满身都是浓烈的血腥气味，房间里空无一人，已经很久没有人回来了。

半藏伸手捻了捻自己脸两旁的刘海，几缕黑发已经都被血黏成了股，在风中纹丝不动。他停在了洗手钵旁，弯下身去清洗手上的血污，不一会都被泉水冲尽，但阴魂不散的腥气却仍然笼罩着他。他皱着眉头，脱下身上染血的羽织团成一团丢在了地上。

庭院中寂静无声，今日无雨无晴，自从源氏不怎么归家之后，连雀鸟虫鸣也都随着他一并销声匿迹。

自从暴雨那日交恶后，岛田半藏再次见到自己的弟弟，果不其然是在歌舞伎町。

那天的安排是和坂田组的应酬聚会，他作为少主代表大名出席陪同，这才难得去了这种销金之地一回。半藏对这类灯红酒绿的声色场所谈不上厌恶，也谈不上喜爱，毕竟都只是生意场必不可缺的环节而已。

半藏在走廊中漫不经心地前行着，不时和醉酒的客人、白面浓妆的伎子擦肩而过。倏地，他听到了熟悉的嬉笑声，便停下身侧首看去，在未关上的门扉中看到了熟悉的身影——源氏正坐在屋里豪饮，身边搂着几个花枝招展的伎女。

他的弟弟几日不见，变得愈发陌生骇人，源氏将自己黑发染成了刺眼的绿，脸上只剩下张狂和不可一世的笑，他不再温柔，却令身边的女人都着迷并且趋之若鹜。

或许是血脉相连的默契，源氏很快就注意到了站在门外的兄长，他抬起头望过来，那目光如炬，令半藏无处遁形。

源氏眼中只有一闪而过的惊讶，随后便是不怀好意的笑，他微张开嘴，露出舌上的银钉，低下头去和怀里的女人接吻。一切都落入岛田家少主的眼里，他敛下眼眸，没有责怪也没有呵斥，只在组里旁人的催促下转身继续前进。

他和源氏只隔一扇纸门，却在眼神错开之后成了千千万万扇。

——————

“明日なんて來ないようにと  
願った夜 數え切れない”  
《黑い泪》

“痛苦无处不在。  
而比痛苦更恒久且尖锐伤人的是，抱有期望的等待，也无处不在。”  
《我们在此相遇》约翰·博格


	3. 性瘾

08

放荡毫无狂热之处，它只不过是一场长眠。

岛田源氏缓缓睁开眼，目所能及的一切都是颠倒而缭乱的，艳红的墙面上绘着似锦繁花，镶嵌着巨大的玻璃池，成群的金鱼在其中摆尾游动，鱼鳞折射出陆离的光。

金鱼只有在器皿中才能活着。

他浑身赤裸地仰躺在五彩斑斓的锦缎上，这些本来是游女花魁身上的振袖华服，如今上面闪烁的金箔刺绣，粉白的流云飞樱，绿色的重山，湛蓝的浪都被岛田家的二少主裹挟在年轻健壮的肉体上。他手边散落着烟斗与酒杯，里面的酒水早就干涸，不知入了谁的肚子。

柔软的触感摩擦着他几近麻木的肉体，他嗅到脂粉令人窒息的香气，他在温香软玉与美丽的躯体中醉生梦死，他曾经的一腔热血都化作了无穷无尽的精力与欲望，源源不断地奔涌而出。他渴望肉体的结合，渴望无上的快感，性几乎成了他的魔障与瘾头，他用这种方式索求精神的死亡。

源氏在不知第几个清晨精疲力竭的醒来，但心中却依旧一如既往的空无一物。

颓丧的二少主猛吸一口气，再将鼻腔中的浓香呼出去。他抬手拔下了耳背上夹着的不知哪个花魁的珊瑚簪，放在眼前端详。

拂晓刚至，屋内光线昏暗，却意外的让那只华美的簪子折射出光来，源氏用大拇指抵住簪子的尖端，逐渐用力往下压。疼痛如此姗姗来迟，挑不起他神经中任何一丝快意。直到尖锐的簪头刺进他的肉中，淌出血来，他才兴致阑珊地收了手。

铺满白砂的庭院中种着棵孤零零的枫树，一阵寂静的风刮起，将燃烧般的片片赤枫送进屋中。

这是一番街，是花村的吉原，只有肉欲缠绵和声色犬马。  
没有真心，没有爱情，没有会开花的八重樱。

源氏伸手将手心的血涂抹在了落在地板上的枫叶叶面上，他坐起身，看见了枫树正在凋零的颓靡光景，朝阳从枫树的间隙中倾泻而出，到了他面前尽成了刺目艳丽的血光。

他一愣，又想起那日暴雨中的兄长，踏着血路归来的模样。

他曾经在那天过后经常梦到他和半藏儿时的事，那时他们还未有嫌隙，只是一对亲密无间的兄弟而已。源氏的刀法是天赋异禀的极优，纵使半藏比他刻苦无数倍，并且年长三岁，也还是稍逊一筹。可每每比试练习的时候，源氏却总是分心或手下留情，落得个被哥哥教训的下场，半藏总是拿竹刀敲打他的额头，呵斥他的心不在焉。事后又半夜悄悄来为他冰敷伤口。

他总是如此温柔却又不善言辞。

然而错位的情欲和悖乱的爱总是不知所起的，这让他们如今连沟通与理解的机会都终于消失殆尽。

源氏晃晃悠悠地站起身，环顾四周却发现找不到自己的衣物，他毫不在意地伸手挠了挠自己绿色的短发，正碰巧外面的老鸨来敲门，他这才连忙拾起一件衣裳系在腰上。

门扉被拉开后，唯唯诺诺的老鸨跪在门口和源氏恭维了几句，眼光却一直在结实的躯体和英俊的脸上流连。

源氏心不在焉地敷衍了几句，却听到隔壁屋传来醉汉的大笑喧哗。

“你说我们这二少主还真是个废物，组里的事一概不顾，日夜不休地耗在这里，那天正好被大少主撞见，旁边还有坂田组的人，真是丢尽了岛田家的脸。”

“大少主倒是相反，这个年纪都还见不惯这种场面，那天来没坐多久就自顾自地走了，说起任性和失礼，也不比他弟弟差多少。”

“听说咱们的二世祖把这条一番街都睡通了，连他哥都不放过，真是龌龊啊。不过怎样都好，反正大名也快不行了，到时候组里可轮不上他们说话。”

几人粗哑狂妄的笑声再度响起，一番胡言乱语全都清晰且一字不差地传入源氏的耳中。跪在门扉旁的老鸨当然知道面前男人的身份，吓得大气不敢出，哆哆嗦嗦地瞥见源氏披着花魁大红大绿的打褂，一言不发地走到刀架前弯身拿起他的爱刀竜一文字。

他脸上看不出丝毫的暴怒或凝重，反而满是无所谓的轻佻和随意。源氏缓步走到过道上，握着剑的模样吓得两个过路的狎司差点打翻了手里端的酒水。跪着的老鸨连忙转过身，挤眉弄眼低声催促两个杂役去准备盐——今日的血光之灾是逃不掉了。

隔壁的纸门被猛地拉开，屋里鼎沸的人声顿时成了死寂，没有人再言语，也没有人笑。一阵兵戈相交和叫骂求饶之后，由刀剑刺破血肉的声响和短促的惨叫为这场闹剧划上了句号。在几具尸首之间，源氏握着鲜血淋漓的竜一文字气定神闲地站着，披在他身上的烫金锦缎都被染红，他目光又深又暗，凝视着一旁的屏风。

那上面绣着只栩栩如生，振翅欲翔的仙鹤，斑斑点点的血花喷溅在上面，显得那光景更为凄美而荒诞。源氏脸上挂着一贯爽朗的笑容，曲起手肘夹住太刀的刀身再缓缓抽出，用袖布将血污擦拭干净。

他仿佛是伫立在地狱里的笑面鬼神，不再为任何生死所动，只为仇恨愤怒与欲望所驱使。

门外响起急促的脚步声，很快便有人来善后，也不会有人敢问责他。  
能做到这件事的人早就将他弃之不顾了。

09

夜色未深，岛田家长子的竜祭才流程过半。先代传下的繁文缛节从清晨开始筹备，整个岛田城为之忙碌了一整天，终于步入了仪式高潮。

半藏穿着漆黑的弓道服静坐在房中，露出的一侧胸膛和臂膀上暂且还只有光滑的肌肉。一旁木柜上的香炉中升起袅袅的烟，为了祭礼他已经焚香多日，今日也不例外。有人从外边毕恭毕敬地敲了敲门扉，半藏“嗯”了声，睁开眼看着面前烛光下放着的一刀一弓，他的手在刀上徘徊，却始终无法落下，最后半藏一把拿起了那把和弓，起身离开了空荡的房间。

天空飘起细雨，无声地洗濯着万物。他跟随着白衣高帽的神官一路走出露地，在众人的簇拥下经过丛丛丝柏与晚樱，踏过石筑的拱桥，石灯笼中的烛火为他照亮前路，最后步入鸟居之下。  
赤色的柱梁上写满了经文，半藏眨了眨眼，细密的雨丝汇聚成的水珠从他的睫毛上滚落，他伴随着空灵的摇铃声拾阶而上，穿过重重朱红的柱梁，像是穿过一轮又一轮的太阳。他最终步入了广阔的平地，满座的宾客族人中却始终没有源氏的身影，半藏收回余光，走向露天的法阵中。

半藏闭上眼聆听着周围神官的低诵吟唱，脑海中却回响起源氏的喘息和耳语，他握紧了手中的弓，指节都绷紧发白。

源氏是他唯一的杂念，是他悖乱的爱欲。

细雨打湿他乌黑的发，岛田家的少主终于在神官吟唱的结尾，在众人屏气凝神的注视下，抬起了手中的岚指向夜空。

夜空只有云，没有星与月。

他的臂膀和胸膛肌肉紧绷，在如雾如云的雨幕中散发出微弱的荧荧蓝光。在半藏将弓弦拉满的时刻，繁复华丽的竜纹开始浮现蔓延，蓝色的光华暴涨，在他松弦的瞬间，雨的下落仿佛都在变得缓慢，亮蓝的光束凝结汇聚咆哮的巨龙从他的箭中降生，再呼啸而出，逆着雨落的方向，以所向披靡之势冲向漆黑的天幕，破开乌云，震彻群山。

岛田半藏抬起手露出的左臂上，绑着那根二十岁时源氏送给他的黄色云纹发带。

龙神终还是接纳了他，并赐予他庇佑与神力，包容了他那丁点儿杂念。

***

我所有的英雄气概都来自我内心的软弱。  
我所有的振振有词都因为心中满是怀疑。  
我假装无情，其实是痛恨自己的深情。

10

竜祭结束后，已经是深夜。

源氏坐在扬屋的客房里，端着酒杯望着外面的夜空，整个岛田城都听得见竜神的长啸，看得到万丈光芒的龙出，他也不例外。可这也没能驱散连日的阴雨绵绵，反而在后半夜势头更劲，倾盆一般洒下人间。

他今夜兴致阑珊，召开的妓子游女刚脱了衣袍就被他赶走了，十色斑斓的织锦散得满地都是。

源氏面前的木案上散落着大麻叶和卷纸，他不知疲惫地尝试着一切可以让自己感觉到快意的事物，当然不会放过这个。他刚抽过一支，现在正在疲惫期，再过几分钟，就会有令人迷乱的幻觉袭来。

他从未如此爱过，几乎让人感觉得到肉体上的疼痛，让周围的时间都变得快慢不一，一切都在褪去深深浅浅的颜色，一切都被这份感情束缚包裹到窒息，他不顾一切地想要扎破这层茧，但针却也只在半藏的手中。

木门被猛地拉开，源氏顿了两秒才抬起涣散的目光望向来人——他的兄长正板着脸站在他的面前，连身上弓道服都没换，湿漉漉的中长刘海往下滴着雨水，他的身上腾起雨的雾气，混着肃穆的焚香气息，像是山岚中生出的神君。

半藏袒露在外的臂膀和胸膛上已经浮现出了清晰分明的竜纹，他成功驭竜了。

大概两人又沉默了那么十秒钟，源氏才确认面前的人不是幻觉，缓缓开口道：“哥，你来这种地方干什么？”

“带你回去。”

源氏嗤笑了一声，抬起头望着半藏，接着他的话说：“因为我已经沦为岛田家的笑柄了？”

“还是哥哥想起了应该管教我的义务？”

半藏站在门口，瞟到了源氏不修边幅大大敞开的浴衣领口，他健壮的胸膛上吻痕唇印都未褪去，半藏忙不迭地收回了目光：“你已经成年了，不需要任何人的管教，你要是想在泥里腐烂，也没有人能阻止。”

他的弟弟没带护额，绿色的短发却也叛逆地后翘着，源氏用手肘撑着脑袋，感觉后劲已经上来，他不怎么想说话，但却还是开口了：“你总是要把一切解释得这么道貌岸然，为什么你就不能承认，你只是不想让我在这儿待着了？”

源氏盯着半藏的双目，他的眼睁了睁，映着昏黄的烛光，片刻后又暗了下去，他一言不发，不置可否。

如今岛田家的少主可以独当一面，可以雷厉风行，却唯独不知道如何安抚他的弟弟。

“你要怎样才肯回去。”半藏软下口气来寻求妥协，可他僵硬的语调依旧没有任何劝说的意思。

看着自己冥顽不化的兄长，源氏摇了摇头，他笑着答道：“过来，哥。”

“过来。”半藏终于迈步走进全是脂粉香气的里屋，他极度厌恶这个气味，更厌恶这个味道出现在源氏的身上。

源氏拍了拍自己身前的空地，示意半藏坐在他的怀里，半藏这一次却照做了，一种悖德的快感涌上他的四肢百骸，他的杂念在啃食他一直以来坚信的教条与信仰。

他胞弟的胸膛宽厚而火热，贴着他的后背缓缓摩擦着他的衣物。源氏将下巴放在他的肩膀上，在他耳边低语：“哥，我好久没有这么抱过你了。”

源氏的双手顺着半藏的胸膛抚摸而下，将他另外一边的衣物也褪去，露出少主结实精壮的身躯，看见了兄长手上绑着的明黄发带。

他麻木的心久违地被触动，仿佛又对那些美妙的事有了期望与幻想。

源氏微笑着对上半藏眼底的慌张，他的兄长解释道：“我只是……”

作为回报，他开始疯狂而温柔地吻他的兄长，半藏在他技巧娴熟的爱抚下想竭力克制住自己的战栗。但那是无济于事的，在源氏亲吻他的耳垂，一直到侧颈时，他就已经溃不成军，哆嗦着哼出了声。

二少主的手悄无声息地滑进了自己兄长的衣袍下摆，褪下了半藏的长裤，他用粗糙而炙热的指头抚上半藏的肛口，这让半藏感到抗拒与恐慌。

“源氏，住手……！”半藏的底线被触及，他挣扎着想离开。

他的弟弟却不慌不忙地说：“别逃，哥，否则再也不会有以后了。”

源氏一边说着，一边取下那根发带绑好半藏的双手，就像半藏二十岁那天晚上一样。他早就摸清了半藏的脾气，他不再用光明磊落的敬仰爱慕标榜自己，只有适当的卑鄙手段才能尝到更多甜头。

而半藏也如他所愿地没有再企图逃离，像是被摸清了软肋，握住了命门般服了输。半藏的后穴紧致而干燥，源氏艰难地伸进了两个指头便寸步难行，他看到半藏咬紧牙关，一副受刑的苦痛模样。

二世祖叹了口气，拿起木案上残留的大麻烟点燃后塞进半藏的嘴里，他低声说：“吸气。”

半藏闭上眼深吸了一口，浓郁苦涩而陌生的麻叶味道灌进他的咽喉，再填充鼻腔，当他把一切呼出时，那些拘谨与顾虑也一起灰飞烟灭了。他的身体开始瘫软，全身的力气都倚靠在源氏怀中。

源氏探手在地上乱七八糟的衣物中摸到了一个保险套，他迟疑了一秒便将它丢开了，最后在抽屉中找到了一次性包装的润滑剂。他从身后掰开兄长的大腿，用指头将润滑剂抹进他的后穴中，让那个甬道变得湿软。

而初次尝试诸多禁忌的半藏，还在勉强自己维持清醒，他的黑发粘黏在汗湿的面颊上，雨水和焚香的气味折磨着源氏的神智，诱惑着他得寸进尺地侵犯他的神明。源氏一手揉捏着自己兄长健壮的胸肌，用指头捻着已经红肿的乳尖，一手缓慢而深入地抽插着半藏已经稍微适应的后穴，因为润滑液，那儿开始发出情色的水声。

半藏被困住的双手握成拳摁在身前的木案上，他昏昏沉沉地开口：“你……可真熟练啊。”

听到这话的源氏楞了楞，清醒的半藏绝不会说出这种带着些嫉妒意味的抱怨，他无声地笑了，低下身压住伏在案上的半藏。

“我无数次做着这样的事，因为我的欲望无处发泄。”

“后来我才明白，只要一直得不到我真正想要的东西，我的饥饿就不会有半分减少。”

他一边说着，一边用指头猛顶着半藏肠道中离前列腺最近的地方，逼得他的兄长发出崩溃的闷哼，源氏低头舔过半藏烛光下轮廓分明的脊梁，看着半藏强健的背肌因为他的动作而起伏绷紧，最终，他用手指把岛田家的少主操得射了出来。

浓白的精液淅淅沥沥地淋在他们身下红绿交错的锦帛上，半藏闭着眼急促地喘息着。半藏的腰相比于他宽阔的胸膛和臀胯，可以说是精瘦细削，此刻他在烛光的背面塌下腰，充满力量的肉体无端地情色起来。

源氏直起上半身，用早已勃起的炽热下身顶住了半藏赤裸的臀部，半藏漆黑的弓道服被他们粗鲁的纠缠而卷成一团束在腰上。

他得做点什么，让他的兄者无法再熟视无睹，当做什么都没发生过一样继续躲避他。

尽管半藏不愿正视自己的七情六欲，可他的肉身却如此的诚实，渴望着和自己同根同源的兄弟合为一体，他听到源氏解开了浴衣腰带的声音，感觉到了弟弟火热坚挺的性器抵住了他身后的入口。

他的每一根汗毛，每一寸皮肉都在为之兴奋，却又为之恐惧。

这已经超出了他最放浪的梦与幻想。

源氏用有力的掌掐着兄者的腰肢，缓慢地，坚定地，将自己的性器插入了半藏的后穴，半藏抽着气，双拳绷出了明显的青筋，拼命克制住自己反击的欲望。

岛田半藏是个男人，生来学不会雌伏，却为了兄弟而妥协。

源氏被兄长温暖的身体包裹着，这次令他窒息的不再是痛苦的感情，而是肉体结合的愉悦。

他的汗水随着摆动胯骨的动作而挥洒，滴落在半藏风吹日晒的强壮背脊上，源氏吞咽了一口唾液，用指头将亮晶晶的汗水抹开。半藏默不作声地承受着他的抽插，只有泛红颤抖的腿根和后穴不时的紧缩暴露出他也一样兴奋不已的事实。源氏伸出手去抚摸半藏挺立勃发的阳具，指间都是黏腻的精液，他的眼前都是炫目的光晕。

他将半藏的身体翻侧过来，将兄长的一条大腿架在自己的肩上，下身依旧毫不留情地干着少主的屁股。被迫变换姿势的半藏艰难地吐息着，任由弟弟摆弄着自己，他目光涣散地看着不远处的屏风。

火红的太阳和松柏海浪在他目光中交叠摇晃。

他被自己的弟弟凶猛地侵犯着，亲吻着不久前才出现的竜神纹身，源氏像是撒娇的孩童，不停地用唇齿含咬他的乳头，还用粗糙的舌舔弄他们，他握着半藏厚实的胸肌，仿佛期待挤出汁水一般用力。他们的下体结合在一起，泥泞的体毛纠缠在一道，源氏不怀好意地用下身磨蹭着哥哥柔软脆弱的会阴，粗糙的毛发将半藏的股间蹭得发红。

“别……玩这些把戏。”半藏此刻的声音丝毫没有震慑力，他一不小心打翻了酒壶，被源氏眼疾手快地接住。

青年端着酒壶，对他的话充耳不闻，将酒水倾倒在半藏的身上，蜿蜒淌过他肌肉的沟壑。半藏面色微红，羞恼地敛下了目光。源氏仰头将剩余的酒一饮而尽，将空壶随手一扔，低下头捏过半藏的下巴同他深吻。源氏的舌环摩擦着他敏感的口腔，让半藏几乎惧怕地颤抖起来。连清酒都变得醉人而浓郁，从两人激烈的唇齿交缠间汩汩涌出。

他的弟弟有着强健的臂膀，抬手抱着他，将他平放在了一堆五彩斑斓的打褂中，源氏握住了半藏的脚踝，将他的臀部悬空，深深埋在他后穴中的性器一个自上而下的深顶后半藏嘶哑地叫出了声。女人香水的味道从衣袍中传来，时刻提醒着半藏自己身处何处，在何种境地下被自己的亲生弟弟侵犯着。

他被自己的杂念吞噬了。

“哥，出声吧。”  
源氏用鼻尖抵着他的鼻尖，脸上是半藏所熟悉的天真却倨傲的神情。

“说不定我会换个姿势让你好受点。”他清朗好听的话音未落，便又是一阵凶猛的操干，半藏眼前发黑，恍惚间看到了无数斑斓的光斑，他连叫喊都出不了口，只能濒死般竭力呼吸着。源氏还得寸进尺地捉弄着他，用指甲抠弄着半藏红肿的乳孔，直到那处胀大得异常，他的弟弟仿佛对他的胸膛有些特殊的嗜好。

“哥，试试吧，你那么厉害，这对你来说轻而易举吧。”接下来便是折磨他的阳具，源氏用不轻不重的力道握住了他下身，像是要挤出些什么似的，半藏被他前后夹击着，很快又射了，这一次高潮过于猛烈，精液缓缓地淌出，失禁般流了源氏满手。

“混账……”半藏眼角不可抑制地落下生理泪水，他痉挛般挺起腰，仰头看到了身后占据了整片墙的玻璃鱼缸，里面数十条红白的金鱼摆尾游动着。

暴雨的声响被隔绝在门扉外，红枫在风雨中零落。

半藏的头脑中时间流逝的衡量变得模糊，只有和源氏的结合与交媾变得真切，只有高潮的感觉渐渐令人食髓知味。他的弟弟仿佛有用不完的精力和精液，一遍一遍地填满他的身体，说着最令人面红耳赤的情话，玩着最下流淫秽的把戏，将一向洁身自好的岛田家少主折磨得全身都敏感得经不起触碰。

在风月场中游刃有余的源氏用口舌和手逗弄着哥哥的身体，他掰开半藏的双腿，露出灌满他精液的后穴，浓白的粘液顺着丰满的臀缝滴下，落在刺绣与金箔上。半藏偏过头去，浑身因为羞耻而微颤，源氏一面安抚着他，一面低下头舔上他的肛口。金属的舌环刮搔着半藏脆弱敏感的下体，源氏将精液舔出，又同兄长接吻。

这实在太过淫乱了。

岛田家二少主的身上覆着层薄汗，在续了好几次的白烛火光下，显露出性感和野性的魄力。他早已解开了半藏手上的头巾，此刻正与自己的兄长十指相扣，用正面的体位快而狠地操干着半藏。

他吻过无数次的眉头依旧皱着，但这次却是因为迷乱在情欲之中。半藏嘴角淌着无意识情况下流出的唾液，即便到了这个地步，他依旧咬紧牙关不曾泄露出丝毫的呻吟。

“够了，天快亮了……”半藏勉力睁开眼，软下口气道。

源氏低下头堵住他不解风情的唇，用胸膛抵着他的乳尖磨蹭，下身用几近凶狠的力道进行着最终的冲刺，半藏被迫用双腿夹紧了自己弟弟的腰肢。

不够。

他起初以为自己是对性上了瘾，直到此刻他才明白，世上哪有什么瘾。半藏对他的欺瞒，对他的背叛都是无关紧要的，他渴望的是与他的兄长在一起，渴望和他的兄长合二为一。

兄弟两人相扣的双手用力过猛，紧握出青紫的痕迹。  
最后不知第几次射进了半藏的体内后，源氏瘫倒在兄长的身上，低声地喘息道：

“爱してる。”  
半藏沉默了片刻后，轻轻搂住了源氏的后颈，没有回答。

***

“我所有的英雄气概都来自我内心的软弱。  
我所有的振振有词都因为心中满是怀疑。  
我假装无情，其实是痛恨自己的深情。”  
出自《坦白书》马良

“放荡毫无狂热之处，它只不过是一场长眠。”  
出自《堕落》加缪


	4. 焚夜

11

老朽的钟摆缓慢地摇晃着，发出轻微的摩擦声，像是一位沉眠时磨牙的老人。屋里光线昏暗，门格都被关上，透着纸扉晕出些暖黄的光来。在房间的一隅传来衣物摩擦和低沉喘息的声音。

“哥，把上衣脱了……”赤裸着上身的青年将自己的兄长抵在墙面上，急不可耐地吻着他的喉结和青筋，在健康的肌肤上吮出热切的吻痕。

“不要在这种地方留吻痕。”

源氏停顿了一秒，随后赌气般在半藏的侧颈更重更深的吻，吮破他皮肤下的毛细血管。半藏的身上都是浓烈的腥气，他染血的羽织还有刀弓都丢在一旁的竹榻上，显然他才刚办完事归来。

自从他祭祀那夜一时冲动去扬屋找了源氏，并且被自己的弟弟引诱，进行了一场意乱情迷的献身后，他们之间被默许的禁忌就一直持续了八年。岛田家的二少主不再四处浪荡，醉生梦死，因为他不再需要漫无目的地去寻找填补自己欲望的方法。

他已经有了最好的途径。

源氏对性欲——抑或说对于兄长身体——的渴求变得无休无止，像是永不饱腹的饕餮，如果不是半藏阻止，他可以无时无地的和自己的哥哥做爱，直到精疲力竭为止。再没有质疑的追问，也没有不甘的呐喊，谁也不必再拷问自己的真心，不必鞭笞对方去索求回应，他们都不再提大义伦理，不提明日未来。

在爱欲中，一切都陷入漆黑的泥潭，一切都在与世隔绝的梦境中安眠。

他的黑发散乱在额前，像是夜幕将脸色都遮掩住，半藏的眼并没有落在源氏身上，他伸手攥紧了衣襟：“不脱，你要做就这么做。”

绿发青年的脸被一线日光照亮，明亮的瞳孔中泛着通透的琥珀色，他伸手按了按半藏的腹部，半藏猝不及防的哼了声，他知道源氏的目光正落在他苍白的脸上。

源氏猛地一把扯开他的衣襟，破碎的布料下露出了一圈又一圈染血的绷带。半藏被他如此冒犯的动作激怒，抬手给了源氏一巴掌，他微微喘息着，随着腹肌的伏动，更多的红色从那块血渍中扩散出来，像一簇越开越盛的寒绯樱。

他能看出这是多严重的伤口。

随着半藏逐渐接受家族的大部分事务，他处理的任务也越来越危险，就在不久前，他的兄长才经历了一场生死搏杀，有刀刃或者子弹刺破他的肌肉，挑断他体内纵横的血管，在他的身体上打开数个缺口。这一次是腹部，也许未来得某一次就会正中左胸，永远地剥夺他的心跳。

可他必须去出生入死，荣耀与名誉驱使着他去厮杀，鼓动着他去献身。

“别再亲自去出任务了，哥。”半藏低着头，失血过多让他的头脑眩晕，他沉默了许久，等来了这样一句意料之中的劝说，半藏不作答，含糊地哼笑了声。然后是源氏颤抖着的火热而干裂的唇，印在他的唇上，仿佛在吻一团火，吻熔成烈焰却依旧牢不可撼的铁。

12

次日便传来了前些日才叛逃的分家的消息，藏匿地点离花村不远，家族中众人都认为应该即刻进行肃清，但考虑到半藏的伤势需要进行一些人员替换。岛田家的少主向来以身作则，毫无意外的拒绝了养伤的安排，在清晨就清点手下准备去执行任务。

这又是一个多云且阴郁的早晨，半藏穿好熨帖的黑西服，背着刀走到庭门前，却看到同样也西装笔挺的源氏带着一帮人正在等候他。他还从未见过向来随意不羁的源氏穿得如此正式，一种不真实的感觉在他的心中油然而生。

源氏走到了他的身旁，目光掠过他的双眼，遗留下千言万语，随后跟着他的脚步走出岛田家的大门。半藏走在布满苔藓的飞石上，厚重的积云罅隙间落出些光洒在他的脚边，他一脚踏上去，那光便暗去。

他的模样成为半藏脑海中的视觉残留，他的发依旧是生机盎然的碧绿，他的灵魂却被收押进了那一身黑衣里，拿起了刀和自己的兄长一起踏上了不归的血路。本该为此欣慰的少主却只感觉到自己愈发沉重的脚步，他有那么一瞬觉得自己是为灵雀剪羽的饲主，是将生机与自由扼杀的罪人。

可也仅仅只有一瞬，像是一个微不足道的走音。

毕竟在他的心中，与家族息息相关的荣誉与责任才是永恒不朽的主旋律。

歼灭叛党的鏖战直到下午才惨烈告终，这是一个经过精心谋划，别有用心的陷阱，半藏折损了大半人手，幸好今天多了个源氏，才让措手不及的他们不至于全灭败北。

夕阳下的窄巷内都是横躺的尸首，蜿蜒曲折的血迹顺着地势蔓延开，像是大树盘踞交错的根须，灰白斑驳的墙面上布满了触目惊心的血迹。晚霞的光透过半空中交错的电线落下，普照在这方寸的地狱中，那些定格在惨死前的狰狞面孔都笼罩在血红的残阳中，晕开柔和的光，如同离开躯壳的亡灵残影。受伤的组员都被前来接应的人接走送去治疗了，剩余一些负责调查的人员清理善后。

半藏收起刀往巷子里走，摆手拒绝了医生的问询和手下的关心，他一路快步地走着，离开有活人的地方，往尸首的深处，小巷的尽头走去。风吹起他散在肩头的黑发，他脸上渗血的伤口也不再疼痛，细密的血珠还未来得及淌落，就弥散在了温热的风中。他走过拐角，面前出现了一扇生锈的，高大的铁门，在凹凸不平的红锈上还残留着些暗沉的绿漆。

源氏就坐在一旁的楼梯上，他脸上有些划伤，是刚才激战留下的痕迹，他抱着竜一文字，看着远方迟暮的烈日余热散尽，将天际烤得通红，像是融化的铁，蔓成一条崭新的地平线。他脱掉了黑色的西装外套，染着别人血的白衬衫解了几颗纽扣，隐约露出结实的胸膛。

不忍打破此刻宁静的半藏停在了源氏的身后。

源氏在这之前从未插手过家族事务，也没有用他的爱刀下过任何违背自己意愿的杀手。他心中的武士道是圣洁的，不应被利益权谋染指的，尽管别人把这当做幼稚与天真，但作为他的兄长，半藏对他的心思是能懂得一二的。

但他如今却背叛了自己的道。

“哥，你知道那边是哪儿吗？”  
半藏凝视着他余晖下英俊的侧脸，没有回答。

“出了这扇门，再走一条街就是花村了，我以前常常在这一带游玩，无意中发现了这条捷径，可以联通两个街区，要是不是机缘巧合发现这儿，我可能还需要走过好几条街才能去花村。”

铁门很高，大概有两层楼的高度，半藏抬头看过去，发现门顶还有些尖锐的刺，显然源氏没有钥匙，只能翻越那顶端才能跨越这道高门。

“这太危险。”  
半藏摇了摇头。

“跟我去花村吧。”  
源氏对他的话聪耳不闻，笑着提议。

岛田家的二少主矫健迅疾，三两下就爬上了铁门，他回过头仰望着兄长，目光依旧澄澈且炙热，正准备一跃而下，仿佛半藏的应允就是最后一句能让他起死回生的咒语。

他信仰自由和爱的灵魂从未真正的死去，即便半藏一次又一次地刺痛他，扼杀他，即便他曾笃定再不怀有真挚纯粹的热爱，但他却始终无法欺骗自己——他仍然满怀期待，不愿为自己盖棺。

远方传来隐约的钟声，成群的雀鸟振翅从屋檐上飞入火烧的红云中，过于明亮的霞光刺痛了半藏的眼，他微睁着眼，感觉自己快要落下泪来，他叹了口气，跟随着源氏也翻过了那扇门。

源氏像是回到了十几岁时一样，拉着半藏的手一路往干净整洁的下坡狂奔，跑进花村的街道。行人们见到他们漆黑的西装和满身的血迹伤口都敬而远之，源氏却仍不自知般向半藏介绍着沿街的店铺。

“这条街上所有的电玩店最高记录都是由我保持的，至今没有人能超越。”

“那家拉面很好吃，即便位置很隐蔽，却总是满客。”

听着他随性的叙述，半藏慢慢意识到了自己错过了多少源氏成长的经历。花村对他来说是陌生的，就像而岛田家对于源氏来说是陌生的一样。

一旁收工的杂货铺拉下了门闸，轰隆的声响惊起一旁电线上嬉戏的麻雀。

源氏的手心和兄长紧紧交握，半藏能感觉到源氏掌心濡湿发凉的汗，这双手曾经娇小又柔软，在半藏的手中只有掌心的大小，但却又在长成之后有力而粗暴，紧握过半藏的腰肢，抚摸过他身躯的每一寸皮肉。

骑着悬浮自行车的行人和多层的巴士掠过他们身旁，一棵又一棵笔直的绯樱开得正盛，看上去像是成列的花海。成群结队的女高中生穿着齐膝的短裙，提着小书包从街旁跑过，在偷瞄了两人之后发出兴奋又害羞的叫喊。

兄弟两人慢下了步伐，源氏也不再言语，就这样静默地走到余晖散尽的红日沉入黑夜中，霞光熄灭在世界的尽头。在一片绛紫色的天幕下，源氏转过头凝视着自己的兄长，目光还是一如既往的认真专注。

他说：“离开吧，哥哥，跟我离开。”

“你不该再我这个问题，源氏。”

“不，这是最后一次，告诉我，你心中最后的答案。”

源氏攥紧了他的手指，紧得几乎让半藏发疼，他抬起头，却依旧看不清源氏逆光的表情。但半藏却隐约感觉到了源氏反常的严肃与庄重。

这令半藏第一次对这份感情感觉到恐惧。

他的弟弟将额头靠在他的额头上，他们鼻尖相抵，源氏低声说：“不愿意也没关系，我会永远在你身边，无论天堂还是地狱，生死都不能将我们分开。”

“我宁愿死，也不要孤独地活。”

连漆黑的天幕都铺天盖地的降下，侵蚀着最后的晚霞，仿佛也在催促他的决定，若是开不了口便要被永远留在夜里了。夏日最后的风温度尚存，从两人的指缝和唇鼻间擦过，风就快停了，半藏睁大了眼，在他的心中无数次回响着的杂音越来越响。

那声音振聋发聩，让他听不清曲调的主旋律。

带我离开。  
去明日和往昔都不存在的时空，  
去生死和宿命无法掌握的世界。

他张开嘴，第一个音节都未出口，便被一个突兀的吻堵了回去。

源氏猛地搂紧了兄长的腰，深而长久地吻着他，唇舌纠缠的快感几乎可以媲美性交，这一次半藏并没有推拒，而是用同样凶猛的力道回吻，很快便尝到了铁锈的腥味。

过了很久，源氏才松了手，他揩了把嘴角的血迹，敛着眼眸，寥落地笑了，说：“我想了想，还是不敢听哥哥的回答。”

可是风还是停了，暮色终于降临，路灯已经全数亮起，已经转过身去的半藏像路边形单影只的孤魂，他的声音低哑又粗糙。

“别问了。”

13

两人回到岛田家时已经是深夜，厅堂中却仍旧为他们留着灯盏，远远看去像是水域中与世隔绝的孤岛，又像是一处灯火辉煌的坟墓。

大堂正中对着的墙面上挂着那幅龙头蛇尾的巨型字画，岛田家几个长老正坐在其中议事，大名近来身体状况不好，已经修养了很长一段时间，从三月过后就没有露过面。半藏步入厅中向长老们问好，源氏则停在他身后不远的暗处，低头抱着刀，像个事不关己的外人。

年迈的北条在谈话间突然提及了源氏的名字，并且对他的表现赞不绝口，北条身旁的两位也开始随声附和。

“今天要不是二少主前去助力，恐怕也不能善了。”少主愕然地微微抬起眼看了看他们，几位长老自说自话，在昏黄的光影下神色诡谲，好似樽樽狰狞的食人神像，同盘中餐客客气气地讨论着先吃手还是脚。

斋藤和其余几位长老向来是赏识半藏，对岛田家的二世祖嗤之以鼻的，这几位冷淡地应了几句，话中开始有初露端倪的敌意。

“那不过是二少主的份内之事，他能学会担起自己的责任，是再好不过的。”

“斋藤先生也不要太过消极了，二少主从小就聪慧果敢，日后一定也能成为独当一面的家主。”

本来众人都已经心照不宣地认定了半藏会是岛田家下任继承人，北条一句话却又搅混了平静的湖水，让众人重新开始权衡风雨欲来的局势。半藏当然明白他们的意图，他原本以为自己一手揽下所有家族事务就能避免争权夺势的厮杀，但事与愿违，他终归揽不住各谋私利的众人之心。

他心中有些不可名状的慌，他惧怕源氏接住了北条伸出的枝桠，惧怕源氏被搅入一场徒劳的混战。从前的源氏不会这样做，但如今的源氏却已经让半藏捉摸不透，他的躯壳不动声色，填满了歇斯底里的疯狂，像一场充满变数的春雨，不知何时就会降下雷电。

半藏微微侧首去看源氏的神情，却看不清源氏那双照不进光的眼。

他的弟弟抬起头，出人意料地笑了，说：“北条先生过奖了。”

14

岛田家的大名死了。

不胫而走的消息如同响彻岛田城的丧钟之声，在阴云密布的天空下余音难散。岛田家的宅邸中素衣黑服的人进进出出，僧侣诵经的声音隐约不断地传出，众人都缄默且忙碌。大名的死突兀又仓促，甚至没有留下任何有关继承人的遗嘱。

半藏对自己的父亲是极为生疏陌生的，岛田宗次郎对半藏和源氏都是放任自流，不多加任何管束，也不知如今的局面是否在他的意料之中。

没有人了解他的心思，半藏也不例外。

而半藏也没有过多的悲哀去追悼父子情谊，他的心思大部分都花在了控制大名去世后的局面上。

穿着黑色浴衣的半藏穿过广缘，他手中端着只白烛，火光晦明，伴着他走过阴雨。院子里的丝柏被细密的雨淋湿，颜色转为发黑的深绿，树枝正在枯朽，而四周都没有新芽，香火与泥土的味道笼罩着整个岛田家。

他作为少主，在丧祭日必须留在府中为父亲守灵，一切任务都转交给了源氏外出处理。如今北条和他的党羽想扶植源氏，和半藏争夺家主的继承权这件事已经是人尽皆知了。

半藏一路看过赤红梁柱的楼阁庭院，下人们低头问好和他擦身而过，岛田家的一砖一瓦，这些都是世代传承之物，是先代经营一生的心血，还有那些烙在他骨血之中的忠与道。他早就已经选择了自我牺牲，如同世世代代岛田家的武士。半藏明白自己的道路，即便有时会因为源氏而摇摆，但他终将会一往无前地奔向属于他的宿命，即便尽头是万劫不复的泥沼。

而源氏并不应该和他落得同样的下场，也不应该一时糊涂同他争夺继承权这副桎梏，可悲的是，他无法阻止源氏。

他空有一身疲倦，什么也无法阻止。

观月台上都是白天积攒下的雨露，半藏伏趴在上面，垫在下身的漆黑丧服全都被浸湿，他咬着牙一言不发，而欺压在他身上的源氏却温柔地和他较劲，用尽手段地吻他，抚摸他，挑拨他，再进入他。

直到他肩上的竜纹身被咬出斑驳的吻痕和牙印，被源氏干得射了精，他才细不可闻地抽了一口气。

“半藏，看着我。”源氏的声音沉稳而清朗，在他耳边低语。

随即便将疲软的兄长翻过了身，尚未软下的性器再度插入了半藏的后穴，将他半身都顶得躺在了观月台上。

屋檐的雨水缓缓地低落，半藏半长的黑发湿了大半，贴在他的面颊和颈脖上，他终于将目光落在了面前年轻英俊的弟弟身上。源氏穿着西装，只有下身稍微凌乱了些，正抱着全身赤裸的他游刃有余地挺动着腰。他最近已经很少见源氏穿他喜欢的衣服了，所有鲜艳的色彩尽数褪去，他变成黑白，暗中搅弄着岛田家的风云。

半藏不想再看，便又仰头将涣散的视线望向月光，望向院子里光秃的樱树。

源氏和他结合的部位被摩擦得温热发烫，但他躺在雨水中的上半身却被夜风吹得冷得发僵。听不到他的回应，源氏就变本加厉地侵犯他，用想刺破他血肉的力度贯入，将脸埋入他的颈窝中。

“哥哥你知道吗，痛苦可以让人的时间变得缓慢，有时候，我觉得时间几乎都快要停止了，”他掐在半藏腰肢上的双手用力往回一拖，将月光与半藏隔绝，“可你却又让我恨不得朝生暮死。”

源氏不再期待任何来自他兄长的回应，他深深地吻，不再给半藏任何喘息和回绝的机会。

有多深的爱，便会从这深爱中滋生出多痛的恨。

他用力地揪紧了半藏的发，揪得兄长头皮发疼，半藏因为这个深吻陷入窒息的边缘，温热的液体落在他的面颊上，又被舔舐干净，或许是源氏的泪，也或许是半藏自己的。源氏最终还是射在了半藏体内，精液从半藏的股缝中溢出，滴在漆黑的丧服上，荒谬而淫乱，他用颤抖的指头抚开半藏面上的发丝。

“院子里的樱花开的时候，我会做个了结，和哥一起离开。”

15

院子里的那棵寒绯樱从岛田家拥有封地开始便一直静默地伫立在那儿，赤红的樱花落下飘过周而复始的四季，见证一代又一代岛田家的传奇。

当半藏和源氏都还年幼的时候，便常常在这附近玩耍。源氏从小好动又灵活，半藏依稀还记得攀爬上那棵樱树的源氏兴高采烈地向他展示新学的忍术。棕色的雀羽缓缓地飘落在他手心，半藏迎面看向漫天的赤樱和朝阳，佯怒道：“快下来。”

“少主，真要砍了这棵……”

半藏站在回廊上，手里握着自己的爱刀，他最后看了一眼院子里花期已过的枯枝樱树，对犹豫不决的工人们说：“砍了吧。”

随后他便去了大名的灵堂静坐，诵经的声音和荷花的香气萦绕在他身边，他的心中却始终无法平静，直到远处隐约传开了大树轰然倒地的巨响。

半藏闭上了眼，眉头深蹙。

他心中也有什么轰然倒塌了，或许是那扇源氏曾想和他一起翻越的高墙或大门。现在半藏亲手毁了这一切，将前往明日的道路都截断，将处处都变成了了无生息的坟场，他一面往黑夜中后退，一面成为暗涌的浪潮，拍打推开紧抓自己不放的源氏。

近日来源氏一直在外奔波，与各方势力周旋，在外人眼里无非是想和半藏夺权争势，但只有半藏了解他初衷的荒谬。几位长老也旁敲侧击对半藏委婉地说了些话，无非是想让他打压约束气焰嚣张的源氏，可半藏还是无动于衷地守着灵，他在等，源氏也在等，即便他们都知道，没有人会回心转意。

直到出殡的日子终于到来，继承人的抉择也已经是迫在眉睫。众人再度换上庄肃的黑衣，进行最后的仪式。再度走过鸟居时，半藏是和源氏并肩而行的，他的余光掠过赤红梁柱上的经文，那是镇魂的佛经，哀悼亡者的同时，也凭吊着他们。

阎浮众生，举心动念，无非是业。

北条等人跟随在源氏的身后，他已经羽翼渐丰，半藏看着他低垂眼眸，不动声色的面目，对他的感情越来越模糊，他就快控制不住这一切了。神社位于半山之上，空旷的场地中放置着大名的木棺，僧侣伫立在周围诵着经，其余众人全数退避，就在这时，长老们却起了争执。

天上淅淅沥沥地落起了细雨，阴沉得降不下一缕光，山中的风声呼啸，穿过林间，如同哀嚎悲泣。

“源氏根本就没有继承岛田家的觉悟，我不能看着这偌大家业败在他手中。”

“这些日子里二少主的所作所为，大家也都有目共睹，是斋藤先生你固执己见才对吧。”

“从小不学无术，长大后花天酒地，连竜神之力都不曾眷顾他，莫说继承，这种人简直是愧为岛田家的血脉。”

长老们粗哑激烈的争吵声被源氏拔刀打断，绿光万丈的竜一文字与龙啸一同出鞘，没有人看到他的动作，几乎是一瞬间，源氏就已将刀锋梗在了斋藤的脖颈上，神龙的光耀与咆哮以所向披靡的势头袭来。

光芒散去后，源氏却看到了挡在斋藤身前的半藏，他的兄长穿着漆黑的丧服，拔刀挡住了他的斩。

越来越大的雨将半藏淋湿，他的身前笼罩着微弱的蓝光，他的眼却晦暗，目光落在地上。

原来源氏早就是一颗在暗处野蛮疯长的树，在他回过神时已枝繁叶茂。在他看不见的地方暗自习得了竜神之力，培植经营起自己的势力。

那些预示着诀别与处刑的话语日日夜夜折磨着半藏，他梦见自己一次次将源氏杀死，或是源氏一次次将他杀死，直到他分不清黑夜白昼，分不清梦幻与现实。

他惧怕命运的归宿，他抗拒，他周旋，他逆来顺受，却还是躲不过殊途同归。

但此刻说出那句话后，他却终于如释重负。

“和我堂堂正正的决斗吧，源氏。”

16

当半藏的刀刃破开源氏的胸膛时，鲜血在雨中喷溅而出，奔涌散开，仿佛散落的寒绯樱，红得触目惊心。半藏的刀很稳，正对着源氏左胸心脏的位置，他用同样狠绝的手法贯穿过无数人，这是绝无生还可能的致命伤。

周围众人皆是鸦雀无声，目睹着这场骨肉厮杀的惨剧。

源氏的眼中有太多情绪，有他未出口的质问，不可置信的惊异，不甘的怨怒，而这些都在片刻之间被倾盆而下的大雨浇灭，最后剩下了涣散的宁静。他缓缓地单膝跪下，将刀插入泥土中支撑着垂死的身躯，发出了最后一声凄厉的嘶吼。他伸手将胸口的刀刃硬生生地折断，让手掌都变得血肉模糊。

半藏面上都是雨水，他凝视着挣扎的源氏，握着手中的断刀抖了抖。

源氏不可抑制地呕出鲜血，他伸出手掌最后握了握半藏的手腕，赤红而温热的液体溅落在泥土中。他的唇齿开阖着，却已经发不出声响，但半藏知道他在说什么。

「哥，你看，樱花开了，跟我走吧。」

半藏目睹着源氏后退着掉下山崖，目睹着源氏的生命在自己刀下流逝，只留下一地猩红的血。他再也听不到任何声响，他的世界已是一片死寂。  
他的信仰，他的教条，他的野心，他的责任，全都变得那么的可笑而渺小。

源氏从来都不是他的杂念，而是血肉的一部分。

有人已经开始呼唤他为大名，但半藏只轻轻取下了手腕上金黄的发带，束起了自己湿透的黑发。当天夜里，岛田家起了大火，熊熊的烈火烧红了夜空，连雨水都无法浇灭焚尽一切的火势，岛田家的继承人也在手刃胞弟后销声匿迹。

那棵年老的寒绯樱只剩下孤零零的树桩，也在大火中被焚烧殆尽，用焦黑的残躯见证着岛田家一日间的大势已去。

17

一切都在枯萎，我知道他们的根茎正在腐烂，可我却留恋颓靡的花朵和将我蛰痛的刺。  
直到现在我终于将他们连根拔起，枯朽的花瓣散落在风中，仿佛在对我说。

起风了，好好活着。


	5. 归来

18

营养液中有微弱的涟漪蔓延开，然后在昏暗无光的深处湮灭。

一只神出鬼没的龙正在深处逡游。

血红的黏稠液体像子宫中的羊水，包裹着一具人形的，残缺的机械体，在他的身体之上安装有指示灯，绿色的荧光正随着呼吸的节奏明灭。

婴儿响亮的第一声啼哭从深不见底的暗处传来，然后它便被少年尚且纤细的双手抱入怀中。

他睁开双眼，第一次目睹人世，目睹了漫天炽烈艳丽的樱，枝头的雀鸟都在为他的降生欢唱，朝日东升而光芒万丈，抱着他的少年面容模糊如云絮，再被晨风吹得四散。

遥远的，嘈杂的争执声从四面八方涌了进来，少年的双手也在刹那间松开。他重重地摔落在草地上，眼见头顶万里无云的天穹倾盆而下如血的红雨，新生的花与枝桠都随狂风远去，只留下燃成一片的火海。

一柄他再熟悉不过的刀当头而落，刺破他的血肉之躯，然后那钢铁的刃与他合二为一，侵蚀着他，直到他的血液都成为凝固的金属，泛出惨白的光芒。

直到他成为了刀。

啼哭戛然而止，所有景象都化为泡影在他眼前升起，所有的光与声都在一瞬间落回噩梦之中，尚未完成的机械体开始剧烈挣扎，绿色的光芒开始跳闪，最后定格成了刺目的猩红。  
他没有手脚，只有冷硬的金属躯干，在猛烈的震动下，密布全身的电缆开始绞住他，像是柔韧的荆棘，又像是诡毒的蛇群。源氏的感官开始复苏，他能感觉到黏稠的营养液盈满了他干涩的胸腔，润滑了他人造的骨骼。

这并非噩梦，因为连梦中空洞的风与斑斓错乱的画面都没有，只有如此鲜明的疼痛与窒息，这是地狱，鬼怪们拔尽他的翅羽发肤，剃骨去肉，再将他雕琢成一具空有思维的杀戮机械。

警报声隔着维生皿响起，已经有脚步声在门口响起了，但这并不能阻止已经清醒的源氏拼死挣动。可任凭他如何虔诚地恳求，龙神都不再赐予他神力，直到绝望让他涕泗横流。输送营养液的细管缠紧了他脆弱的咽喉，他发不出声，如同失去了外壳的簧管，竭力地震动着。

他惊讶于自己还能流出泪水。

那微咸的泪从他干涩的眼眶中落下划过伤痕累累的皮肤时，却火燎般剧痛。源氏透过面罩的红光，看到身着白衣的人准备将程序出错的他捞出器皿。然后他便被制服了，像一具狼狈的智械残尸一样被死死摁在纯白的地板上，通过反光他能看清自己骇人的模样，尚未完成的仿生肌肉因为他的挣扎造成了破损，和血红的营养液一起散落在地上，惨不忍睹。

机械体想暴怒地反抗，却只能发出垂死的嘶吼，他再也发不出清朗动人的声音，而是像冬日刮过枝桠的最后一丝寒风一样刺耳而凄厉，令人毛骨悚然。

“控制住他的头部，快！”

“修复程序和镇定药物已经准备好了。”

随即源氏的头颅便被粗暴地钳住，有人将一根缆线插入了他后颈的接口，联通到他人造的脊柱上，撕心裂肺的疼痛让他再度挣动起来，这让他尚未安装双腿的髋部开始松动，减震的硅胶被磨破，导管也断裂开来。

“快打开他的面罩！他要窒息了！”

源氏睁开发疼的眼，泪水被涌进的空气风干，令他狂怒的红光都散去，眼前只剩下实验室墙面空虚的纯白。

他动了动皲裂的唇，然后脱力般安静了下来。

“他说什么？”

“没听清，也许是一个名字。”

从这之后，源氏再没有失控过，他在被确定苏醒之后，迅速地送往了手术室进行了剩余的肢体焊接与调试工作。手术过程的艰辛与痛苦不言而喻，但源氏却平静地忍耐了一切，捱过了最后的工序。然后他便被固定在操作台上，等待着重铸他的工匠最后的审视。

如今他的感官灵敏度已经是常人的数十倍，他数着来人的脚步，直到金发的女性医者走到他的身旁。

“你好，齐格勒博士。”源氏的发声系统已经被尽力复原，但电子音还是比从前少了几分生气。

“你好，源氏，我很高兴你挺过来了，恭喜你，现在你重生了。”

这一回源氏却沉默了。

“或者说，你对你的决定后悔了？我很抱歉让你承受了如此多的反复实验改造，但从实验角度来说，这都是必须……”

“不，我并没有后悔。”

在他垂死之时，守望先锋救了他，却无法修复他已经七零八落的肉体，而齐格勒却孤注一掷将从未使用过的技术在他身上进行了实验。源氏心知肚明人体改造的风险，尤其是只保留下了头部，进行全身重塑的难度有多大。为了获取神经系统的数据，他需要全程承受全部的疼痛，直到大功告成——如果在最初就制作好躯体再激活脑部，一旦失败，就是前功尽弃。

从他身死那日起，已经过了五年了。

如今他重生了，他不再是岛田源氏，从前的一切看似和他毫无瓜葛，恍如隔世，但那些一刀一划镌刻在他骨中的过往却又历历在目，蛰伏在他的头脑中，随时都会裹携着暴怒与恨意卷土重来。

“我只是……不知道我是谁了。”

“我看不到任何我曾经生而为人的凭证，我九死一生，如今一无所有。”

他动了动手指，听到了合金之间摩擦的声音。

“Hanzo。”安吉拉冷不丁地叫出了一个名字，一个令源氏避之不及却又无法摆脱的名字，因为她标准的英语口音而更陌生。

“你在意识边缘时，一直反复念着这个名字，据我所知，”安吉拉翻了翻投影器中的页面，“据我所知这是你的哥哥……你恨你的哥哥吗，源氏？”

“不，我不知道。”  
源氏的语调变得僵硬又生冷，他的面罩跳闪了一霎红光。

“我治疗过无数人，其中不乏垂死的士兵，重伤的杀手，还有无辜的平民，我见识过仇恨的力量，即便是濒死的人，也能怀揣着这份怒气和杀意熬过去。”

安吉拉叹了口气：“可你不是。”

“齐格勒博士，关于我的事并不是一份报告或者材料可以解释透彻的，这也与我今后的任务毫无关系。”

消毒水的气味令他作呕，但他却已经习惯了，他面无表情地仰面看着纯白的顶灯，等待着这场会面的结束。

安吉拉掏出笔，在屏幕上缓缓地写着，她摇了摇头，欲言又止。

19

事实上在源氏相关的调试工作并没有花费太多时间，他很快就投入了守望先锋的工作之中，但其他的新旧成员似乎都不太愿意亲近这位看上去独来独往并且寡言少语的机械人。毫无疑问，安吉拉成了与源氏见面交流最多的人，几乎每一次任务结束后，她都会在手术室见到遍体鳞伤，甚至可以说是支离破碎的源氏。

有时安吉拉被紧急派遣前往战地时，还能看到浑身红光笼罩的源氏站在横陈尸体之中，他的刀豁了口，刀刃上都是鲜热的血与破碎的肉，却唯独没有龙。

而事后他永远都只是沉默地被固定在工作台上，仿佛是一具真正的，坏损的机械。

因为手术室是无菌隔离的，所以源氏不用担心仅剩的面部肌肤会因为过于脆弱敏感而被感染，他摘下了面罩，低垂着目光，不知在看什么。带着口罩的安吉拉拆下他破损的腕部，焦黑的零件抖落下不少灰烬，血红色的人造体液渗了出来。

“你没必要这么拼命，我也不能保证每次都能修好你。”

“我只是想尽力而为。”

安吉拉擦干净了创口的液体，将全新的部件接入关节槽中进行固定。

“在我看来，你是在过度伤害自己，我为你重建了身体，我知道你和智械不一样。”

即便源氏不再是岛田家的二少主，也不再得到竜神的庇护，可他却还紧紧攥着未亡的好胜与不屈，即便是被囚禁在一具死气沉沉的钢铁之躯中，他也不会停止战斗，直到粉身碎骨。

“可这并不代表着我会因为惧怕伤痛而懦弱。”他说话的声音拔高了些，倔强的语气听起来倒多了几分人情味。

可安吉拉明显一个字也都不信，她知道源氏渴望着死亡，如同渴望胜利与荣耀一样，日复一日活成了他至亲至爱至恨之人的影子。逐渐品尝出自我牺牲的快感，它压倒了一切，驱使他走向毁灭。

工作台的控制面板是投屏在半空中的，她一边设置数据，一边说：“你现在的状态很不稳定，其他成员也都不太信任你。”

“我想，你也许应该先去找回你自己，有个人可以帮助你。”

20

源氏被送往了一个完全陌生的地方，一个雪山连绵，庙宇如云的国度，巴格马蒂河从山脚下蜿蜒而过，哺育着河岸边所有虔诚的朝圣者。即便是在智械普及度如此高的年代，源氏还是不习惯以这幅机械体的面貌招摇过市，他为自己披上了一身颜色暗淡的粗布装束，正符合他这位风尘仆仆的外乡人的身份。

为源氏领路的本地人是尼泊尔本地的金银匠，他似乎英语不太好，却依旧热情不减，源氏和他一起进了居住的庙院，在等待他去取东西时正看见了正厅中端坐在床榻上的小女孩。她容貌精致又肤色苍白，额头上有一点鲜红的朱砂，精心装扮之下更像是一份隆重的祭品。在尼泊尔的宗教文化中，被选定的女童不能笑，也不能离开她身下的方寸之地。

这是他们的活女神，却又像樽已经死了的神像。

院子里的菩提树落下叶来，风声幽长，源氏眨了眨眼，恍然看见另一个人坐在离他不远的厅中。本地人招呼了他两声，他不再与女童对视，转身离开了。

“就到这儿了吗？”源氏踩进喜马拉雅山脚下的雪里，迟疑地看了看四周破败的石房。

“其实我们也并不知道禅师的住处，只能靠你自己了。”中年人对源氏抱歉地笑了笑，黢黑的脸上挤出些风霜的沟壑，他拉紧了厚实的衣袍，呼出口白色的雾气：“你不冷吗？”

“不会，谢谢你的指引。”源氏愣了片刻，向本地人道了谢，他能够感应测量出积雪厚度与风向，唯独感觉不到寒冷。

引路人离开后，源氏绕着这块看似村庄废墟的地方搜索了几圈，除了年久失修的生活设施以外空无一物，也许他必须像个真正的朝圣者一样苦行跋涉才能见到那位僧侣了。

身后风声微动，源氏瞬间拔了刀：“谁？”

“你好，岛田源氏。”浮空的智械禅师平和地合起掌，问候了他，并且用金属佛珠挡住了破开风雪当头劈下的一刀。他的身后扬起明黄的旌幡，庙门拜访着四座智械千手佛像，仿佛降世的神灵。

“我有一份别人托付给我，为你准备的见面礼。”禅雅塔取下背着的刀，刀未合拢，只入鞘了大半，尽管已经面目全非，但源氏还是认出了刀刃上他亲手刻上的四个字。

竜一文字。

20

源氏以为禅雅塔会成天喋喋不休地跟他谈经论道，用上不少的时间来感化他。但实际上，禅雅塔只告诉了他，去拔出那把刀，行他心中最渴望之事。

他看着屋中横放在刀架上的竜一文字，却再没有勇气上前握紧它，亮出他的锋刃。那不再是他的爱刀，而是他的魔盒，盛满他呼之欲出的绝望与魔障。

在整理行李的时候，他还在背包的夹缝中发现了曾经年少时和半藏的合影，他那时还不知疾苦，笑容灿烂，而半藏的脸已是熟悉又陌生，像一个被突兀揭晓的谜底，让他难以遏制地崩溃失控，源氏想撕碎它，却又只是将照片揉成一团废纸，丢在了一旁。可他却并没有丢掉这团垃圾，而是昼出夜归时都会跟它打个照面，让他不断温习自己至死不休的告白，一次又一次的纠缠，而最令人恨之入骨的则是，直到后都让他觉得尚存一线的希望。

最终，源氏还是捡起了那团蒙灰的照片，将它轻轻地展开压平，放进了相框中。

他在自己的房间里摆好了香烛与书籍，还摆了一幅浮世绘，描绘了北风神龙、南风神龙与他们的人形。源氏曾经也以为神话只是前人编造传颂的故事，但却发现传说中的情节全都一语成谶。

房间外就是雪白的荒原群山和万丈深渊，他静坐在木梯上，度过了一个又一个寂静无人的夜，唯有空洞的山风呼啸而过与他作伴。佛塔与须弥座上积了雪，沉默地注视着雪地里的机械人，源氏将面甲拆了下来，脆弱的肌肤暴露在寒风中，他感觉到刺痛，却也令他有了活着的实感。

“源氏，你在找什么？”

他纹丝不动，回答：“竜。”

“夜里的雪山上没有竜。”

源氏沉默了一小会儿：“我不知道它去了哪儿，可我必须找到它。”

“我失去了曾被赋予它力量的身体，如今连竜一文字都拔不出来，我已经失去它了。”

“你就是它，它不在你的肉体之中，它是你的灵魂，是你的记忆。正视它，并且接受它，才能驾驭它。”

“本我不拘于形。”

源氏回过头去，却已经找不到禅雅塔的身影。

时间日复一日地流逝，源氏也在努力地适应自己全新的躯体，而守望先锋也会十分“贴心”地不停告诉他半藏的行踪，也许在外人眼中，他的夙愿就是手刃自己的仇人，亦是自己的兄长。

禅雅塔仿佛知道他内心的挣扎与苦衷，只告诉他：“只是去看看也好。”

这反而打动了源氏，让他终于下了山。

21

在离开岛田城后，半藏有相当长的一段时间漫无目的地漂泊，在异国他乡之中周游，像一匹出入龙潭虎穴的独狼。在前半生苦心经营的家族荣耀灰飞烟灭之后，他选择了追逐个人力量的极致。为了生计，他同时也兼职成为了一名雇佣兵，在执行中国境内的任务时，他来到了漓江塔附近的夜市。

半藏站在高楼的天台上，温热潮湿的风吹起他明黄的发带，他手中握着一把改造过的复合弓，这里狙击的视角是最好的，他拧满了弦，一箭开始了战斗。

交火的枪声四起，半藏冷静地躲闪着，不断闪身而出，抓紧空隙进行射击，却还是没能躲过子弹，为他裸露的皮肤上添了不少新伤。半藏咬着牙侧过身，平复了呼吸准备继续战斗。

不远处的另一栋高楼之上站着一个黑影，源氏的视力非常好，在夜色中能将半藏的动作洞察得一清二楚，他分明看到了刚才半藏的身上泛出了蓝色的荧光，并且是两条竜的残影盘旋在他的左臂上，他却极力克制忍耐住了。

因为杀死了源氏，他得到了双竜的力量，同时也得到了一份负担与诅咒。

源氏当然也看到了半藏绑在发上的绸带，他认真地端详着数年不见的兄长，没有复仇的冲动，也没有意料中的疯狂，而是一个人沉浸在了这场单方面的重逢中。

半藏蓄了须，眉头皱得更紧了，隐忍之下有深不可测的悲怆，却又有孑然一身的磊落，他的脸上多了些风霜的纹路，让源氏感到陌生，灯红酒绿的繁华街区中杀机四伏，他有些格格不入，像是一阵不会停留太久的疾风。

最后，半藏受了不轻的伤，却还是成功完成了任务，他潦草地包扎好了伤口，从街道的暗巷离开。源氏站在他的去路中央，裹着一身布料，只露出了眼部的荧光。

半藏头也不抬，眼中没有一丝光，脚步有些不稳，踹翻了路边的纸箱，从牙缝中挤出一句：“滚开，我现在没空杀你。”

源氏没有说话，只目送自己与往日判若两人的兄长捂着渗血的伤口远去，他没有认出自己，令人失望又庆幸，即使这是毫无悬念的事。如他所愿，半藏已经放弃了岛田家远走高飞，也成了一副行将就木的躯壳。

他曾经假设过无数次自己再站在半藏面前的情形，是会痛哭流涕地告白，还是声嘶力竭地控诉，亦或是怒不可遏地复仇。然而这一切都在这一刻显得荒唐虚假，他并不想杀死半藏，源氏发现自己依旧爱着自己的兄长，如同爱着梦中自己可怜的无助的影子一般，感同身受他的孤独、羞耻、挫败，暴怒、一无所有。

风吹起半藏的发带，源氏看在眼里，握紧了手里成对的另外一只发带。

月光依旧温柔明亮，一如多年前的那天夜晚。

凡事一旦有了开端，再进行下去便不像想象中一样艰难了。源氏以为自己再也不会回到岛田城，但他的的确确顺路故地重游了。街道上的一砖一瓦，都承载着他成长的回忆，花村的电玩店里游戏记录依旧被他所保持，他常常光顾的居酒屋也生意昌隆，夏日祭也一如既往地人山人海，然而岛田家早已今时不比往日，逐渐衰败没落。

曾经被大火焚烧的庭院也被改造成了枯山水的样式，那棵年年盛开的寒绯樱也只剩下残朽的树桩。

这都是他曾鲜活存在过的证明，无论如何也不会被抹去。

他还去了埋葬灯里的墓地，松柏成列的园地中伫立着一排排肃静的石碑，源氏将白色的花轻放在她沉睡的土地之上。有轻灵的雀鸟振翅飞过源氏的头顶。  
无论以何种方式，他们都得到了自由，而他也早已经无拘无束了。

源氏年轻时曾有宁折不弯的倔强，宁愿死，也不要孤独的活，而如今，他不想死，也不想孤独的活。

当源氏再回到尼泊尔时，漫天大雪的光景让他有些恍如隔世的错觉。一向行踪莫测的禅雅塔却在寺庙的大门口打坐，像是已经等候多时。

“你找回竜了吗？”

源氏摇了摇头。

“你没有杀半藏。”

“我不想杀他。”

“千千为敌，一人胜之，未若自胜，为战中上。你还记得北风神龙与南风神龙的故事结局吗，源氏？”

金属的圆珠在禅雅塔身边缓缓浮动，顺着他摊开的手掌为源氏指引了方向，那是雪山侧峰上的一处高台，也是让群山见证竜神重新降世的最佳地点。

雪越来越大，源氏合起掌向禅雅塔深深鞠了一躬。

他说：“再见，老师。”

22

在每一年的这一天，半藏都会回到岛田家，突破重围，来到空旷偌大的正厅中，在那幅有着刀痕与血迹的巨幅字画下祭奠一位故人，放下一枚雀羽。

年复一年，从未有人能阻拦他，也从未有人问过他。

直到有一具智械模样的人造人搅局，他身手敏捷矫健，令半藏陷入苦斗，还对他了如指掌，句句戳中他的痛处。在逼不得已使出竜神之力时，半藏却看到了绿色流萤在那人拔出的刀锋上凝聚成了熟悉的龙形，然后在银白的机械周身盘踞，再奔袭而出，震彻夜空的龙啸此起彼伏地响起。

半藏不可置信地睁大了双眼。

然后机械人摘下了他的面甲，露出了那双温柔却坚定的双眸，里面盛着琥珀色的辉光。

那是半藏所怀念的光，也是早该在数年前就已熄灭的光。

已经怒不可遏的半藏拧满了手中的弦，暴怒地斥责着他，又像在斥责自己：“源氏不可能还活着，那些传说都不过是傻子才会相信的故事。”

“可我相信。”已经是机械体的源氏结印遁去了身形，留下一枚雀羽，半藏最终也没能松开弦。

23

岛田家如今已是一具空壳，半藏在厅中一直坐到了天明，祭香也早已燃尽，他起身拾起雀羽收好，顺着少年时无数次走过的幽长昏暗的回廊，走到曾经居住的庭院中，晨光透过窗纸照进蒙灰的房间中，点亮空气中浮游的尘埃。

他拉开门扇，被朝阳晃得微微眯起了双眼，恍惚又看到了记忆中重樱如云的壮丽景象，但事实上庭院中只有一圈圈涟漪般的白沙，而那棵繁盛的樱树也已经不复存在。半藏静静地看着背着刀的源氏坐在树桩上，雀鸟落在他的肩膀上与他亲近，一如他少年时的模样，尽管如今的他已面目全非。

他们都在这儿等了一晚上，等待最后一个黑夜离去。

这棵曾被拦腰砍断又被烈火焚烧过的樱树上终还是生出了新枝，第一朵樱已经含苞待放，很快他们就会再度盛开。

月下庭中的樱吹雪，夏日祭漫天璀璨的花火，歌舞伎町杨屋中的翻云覆雨，暴雨下的决裂，夕阳下的出逃，黑夜里的熊熊烈火。

刀与血，生与死，爱与恨，梦与醒，全都被早春的风吹散，弥散在身后。

空中背光的积云缝隙中晕开光芒，又落进半藏的眼中。

源氏向面前的半藏伸出手，如同他曾千千万万次伸出一样。

“樱花开了，跟我离开吧，哥。”


	6. 番外：Love Revenge

“早上好，安吉拉。”源氏打开医疗室的门，刚进屋就看到了熟人——麦克雷正坐在操作台旁，他的机械臂被拆得七零八碎，齐格勒博士正在为他脸颊上的伤口贴上创可贴。

“早上好，源氏。”

最近有任务吗？

“博士，我能点只雪茄转移注意力吗？”麦克雷脸色不好，看上去遭了不小的罪。

“不可以。”齐格勒毫不留情地掐掉了麦克雷已经递到嘴边的烟。

他没想到大清早来处理些手部感应装置的小问题都需要排队。

“嘿，伙计，早上好。”脱了帽的牛仔换上了轻快些的语气和源氏问好，他脱掉了披风和护甲，只穿了件衬衫，挽起衣袖露出的肘部都是不深的血口。

看上去像是数根箭刃造成的擦伤，只有半藏的“散”才能造成这样的创口。

他察觉到了源氏正在沉默地端详他的伤势，无奈地说：“恐怕你得晚些过来了，我这儿还得花些时间。”说完后，麦克雷指了指桌上还散落着的零件和金属关节。

数十年居无定所，独自漂泊修炼的生活让半藏改变了许多，让他一夕之间接受加入守望先锋并且和这么多陌生且形形色色的人共事，实在有些突兀且勉强。跟其他人相处产生些摩擦也的确是难以避免。源氏感觉有些抱歉，毕竟是他说服了他的兄长加入守望先锋，不过他也没有过多解释些什么，他知道他们并不需要这个，只和两人告了别就离开了。

实际上，最心神难安的还是半藏。他早就过惯了朝不保夕的生活，凶险与搏杀是他自我磨砺的一部分，现在给予他如此一个可以短暂歇息的归宿，反而让他不安。

半藏早晨有练箭的习惯，温斯顿在直布罗陀检测站的岸边修了个不大的靶场，进几天来都只有半藏一个人在这儿练习，今天却凑巧碰上了刚从德克萨斯州赶来的麦克雷，又下意识地攻击了他的新同事。他又把事情搞砸了，半藏正坐在自己的床边，无声地叹了口气。

上一次的尴尬场面都还历历在目，莉娜是个活泼又不怕生的女孩，为了和他尽快熟络起来就用了闪现来给他个“惊喜”。可半藏却条件反射给了闪光一箭，虽然没有让敏捷的莉娜受伤，却在她最喜欢的一件夹克上破了个洞。

简直是一个完美的凶狠、冷漠、独来独往的日本武士形象。

想到这儿，半藏一把捂住了自己的眼睛，拍了拍自己的面颊，好像这样就能让自己把这些窘迫的回忆丢出脑子一样。他是被源氏引荐进入守望先锋的，而这一切肯定也让源氏的处境有些尴尬。他现在非常需要和源氏谈谈，可是他又不知从何说起。妥协并不代表着重归于好，他和源氏如今交谈碰面的机会都寥寥无几，他甚至还没从自己的兄弟起死回生的荒诞剧情中回过神了，要他一朝一夕之间就忘了那些难分难舍的爱恨与冲突，像少年时一样和源氏毫无嫌隙地相处，很明显是不可能的。

而源氏也一丁点要和半藏促膝长谈的意思也没有，对他的态度恭敬又从容，陌生又疏远，仿佛重生成了一具无欲无求的机械，与从前那个倔强热血的少年判若两人。

但半藏是真真切切地看过他的眼睛，他已经面目全非却仍旧熟悉的脸，他拔刀出鞘呼唤而来的神竜。

他的刀刃都仍然锋利却温柔，如同无数次抚过半藏身体的双手。

半藏猛地睁开眼，从趁虚而入的回忆中脱身，远处隐约传来海鸥的鸣叫声，夜幕下的阿尔沃兰海不时翻起柔缓的波涛，将粼粼波光送往漆黑的天际。而他目所能及的这个房间简单整洁得几乎可以用空荡、毫无生气一类的词形容，半藏关了床头的夜灯，和衣而眠。

直到第二天清晨，半藏习惯地早起洗漱，却在拿起发带准备束发时顿住了，他拿着金色的云纹绸带沉默了片刻，心里思索着如何和源氏开口。

突然有人敲了敲他的房门：“半藏，我能进来吗？”

***

源氏拿着一堆零件向半藏解释了一番来意，大概就是他的中枢神经感应系统的硬件出了点小问题，但是监测站的临时基地里只剩下了他们两个人暂时没有任务，温斯顿正在重建防御设施，齐格勒去了杜塞尔多夫支援另外几位特工，所以更换脊柱处的构件这份工作就只有麻烦他的兄长了。

半藏面无表情地听完以后点了点头，从嗓子里闷了声低沉的应允出来，便拿上零件根据源氏的指示拆换起了他的背脊部分。在这个过程中，半藏无意触摸到了源氏的皮肤，依旧是柔软的，和人类别无二致，而外部的骨骼护甲光滑而坚硬，他的手掌放在源氏合金的外部脊柱上，感觉微妙而陌生，如同握着一只龙骨。

“半藏？”源氏的声音隔着面甲传来，像是被录音机回放一样熟悉又陌生，却有些失真。

他伸出手摸了摸自己的脊柱，正好覆住了半藏的手背，半藏的手颤了颤，却没有收回，反而是他不着痕迹地抽回了手，并且和半藏拉开了些距离。

“装好了。”半藏脸上没有任何神情变化，他的视线只在源氏身上停留了三秒就移开，维持着他惯有的漠然。而源氏的目光躲藏在他的面罩之下，只有一抹绿光注视着半藏。

他拿好弓和箭筒，不等源氏和他道别就先走一步，因为他惧怕下一秒就会被洞察到自己的破绽与不安，以及更深的某种期待。在那之后的第二天，源氏就因为接下了新任务离开了直布罗陀，半藏也总算是松了口气，现在他心底的迟疑已经盖过了他想要与源氏沟通的欲望。

可是好景不长，第二周半藏也被派去支援源氏一行人。直到降落时，半藏才发现自己又回到了他最熟悉不过的地方——花村，而他又恰好碰上了两个任务的执行期间隙，其他守望先锋的成员都正在京都游览玩乐，而他再次见到源氏时，是在花村的一间酒吧  
。

源氏坐在进门吧台对面的卡座上，面前放着杯橙汁，也许里面兑了伏特加，可多多少少还是有些不搭他现在的模样。他穿着件深绿色的卫衣，让他的机械身躯看上去不那么显眼，背后蔓延出复杂的龙纹刺绣，兜帽遮住了他的小半张脸，露出伤痕交错的肌肤，但并不影响他的五官。金属的肌理包裹住源氏的脖颈，他的手指也都是合金的，他不再抽烟，甚至不爱喝酒，他学会了对一切保持平静，其实是因为这一切都无法带给他任何快感。他死过，也让别人死过，如今只有刀刀见血的杀戮才能唤醒他。

但他还是接过了同伴递过来的烟。

毕竟这一切都无关紧要，不是吗？

然后他微微抬起头，额头散落下了几根绿色的刘海，眉骨下阴影中藏匿着他的目光，只有其中的深与暗才看得出来这三十五年的去处。源氏看到了在门口站着的半藏，他们的目光对上了那么几秒，半藏就生硬地打断了这个过程，转身推门离开了酒吧。

“看来半藏和你不太像，他并不喜欢这个地方。”穿着常装的齐格勒和法拉坐在一边，她托着面颊，看向半藏离开的背影。

源氏将手里燃了一半的烟摁灭，不置可否。他以为半藏会回到重生室，却意外在离开时看到了门口的兄长，以及从对面街机厅里冲出来的哈娜。她一直都没能打破源氏以前留下的记录，不甘地想要和源氏正面较量。半藏将一切都看在眼里，包括哈娜抓住源氏的手臂将他无奈的弟弟拉进街机厅——源氏似乎并不介意和除他以外的任何人进行肢体接触。

闲适的日子过得很快，他们马上就要面临新的任务了。岛田家继任的派系似乎和Omnica Corporation有了些交易和合作，而他们这次的任务就是处理花村附近一处智械的生产基地，大家都明白这个任务或许对于源氏和半藏会有些微妙，但当事人并没有要避嫌的意思，毕竟他们已经脱离本家太多年了，也没有过多其他值得留恋的东西。

哈娜和莱茵哈特从正面抵挡火力，掩护其他队员进行突破，而半藏则选好了狙击位，顺着朱红的梁柱一路攀爬到了二楼一处隐蔽的入口，用侦查箭探测出了敌人的位置，他侧过身，蓄力准备射击一楼平地里的巡逻智械，却听到身后忽然响起了炮火声。幸运的是，他并没有因为一时疏忽而被炸得血肉横飞，半藏猛的回过头，看到源氏拔出刀格挡住了从后方而来的偷袭。

“该死。”  
半藏低声骂了一句，朝机械人群中射了一箭“散”，随后和源氏迅速离开了二楼的过廊，他们身后的木地板被一路扫射出焦黑的坑洞，最后两人匆忙躲进了堆放补给的小房间中。楼下响起了哈娜机甲核爆的倒计时提示音，他们已经突破进来了，追击半藏和源氏的智械军队也已经赶去下方支援了。

这个房间很小，大概连两平米都没有，半藏握着机械复合弓贴着墙站着，他的身体绷得很紧，不仅因为处于战斗的紧张状态，也因为此刻源氏正贴着他的身体，站在他的面前。

实在是太近了，近到他可以感受到源氏面甲的气孔缝隙中溢出的温热吐息，还有源氏冰凉的躯体若即若离地贴着他的胸膛、腹部、大腿。尽管源氏只比半藏高上不到几厘米，却在此刻给他的兄者带去了突如其来的压迫感。半藏有些不自然地侧过头看着墙面上的弹孔，他焦虑地数着，仿佛这样就可以让时间过得快些。

可事实上时间还是缓慢地流逝着，半藏只能听到自己压抑的喘息声，源氏却躲在该死的面甲后边，无声无息地凝视着他。

源氏的手掌撑在半藏头两侧之后的墙上，他声音又低又轻：“半藏。”

他得到的回应当然是半藏一声不耐又粗哑的“嗯？”

然后他便缓缓屈下手肘，用冰凉的、坚硬的身躯抵住了他兄长不断起伏的胸膛，随之而来的微弱摩擦却让半藏更加焦躁紊乱，甚至带着一丝莫名的羞恼，让他的眉头抽动了一下。

“别磨蹭了，任务还没结束。”半藏努力让自己听起来更加威严并且不近人情，就像他从前在岛田家一样，他擒住源氏的腕骨企图推开他，却被源氏突然发力摁回了墙上。

“哥哥。”最熟悉又遥远的声音喊出了这个阔别数十年的称呼，让半藏楞在了原地。

源氏卸下了自己的面甲，半藏却不愿意看他，或者说是不敢看他。他注视着兄者刀锋一样眉，被难以言喻的感情拧起。

“你看上去魂不守舍的，这可对任务没有任何帮助，你在想什么？”带着电流的声音摩擦着半藏的耳膜，他忽然觉得自己这些年来一切的摒弃与历练都毫无意义，他还是毫无长进。

只因为源氏在他面前。

源氏叹了口气，嘀咕着说：“我本来是不想这样的。”然后他便用双手托住兄长的后脑勺，十指纠缠住他的长发，温柔地吻了下去。

出人意料的是半藏并没有抗拒，源氏舔吻着兄长丰润饱满的唇，半藏睁大了眼，像只受惊的猫科动物，在回过神后鬼使神差地回应了源氏，然后他们唇齿交融，吻里带着仿佛要将对方都吞噬的贪婪与狂热，而源氏舌下还仍然压着当年那枚舌环，像是他叛逆狂傲的灵魂压在冷静刚硬的机械身躯之下。

舌环刮过半藏的唇齿，从前所有的淫乱的、鲜艳的、疯狂的画面都死而复生。

半藏是着了魔了，他本来琢磨好的一句“与你无关”却变成了一个疯狂的深吻。

这个吻在半藏濒临窒息前停了下来，他什么都不想说，掩耳盗铃地将目光落在无关紧要的地方，可源氏却伸出手指摩挲着他下颚的胡茬，说：“我以为你讨厌这样，从以前就一直讨厌，可你最近总在我面前露出这样失望的表情。”

“我给过你一次兄友弟恭的机会了，如果这就是你最终的选择，”源氏笑着说：“我保证你不会再有反悔的余地。”

半藏的自尊心当然不允许源氏分析他的主动，他所剩无几的耐性都被耗尽，最后却下定决心般搂住了源氏，给了他一个怒气冲冲的吻，堵住了他不规矩的嘴。很快，源氏也投入进了这场隐蔽的缠绵中，他不是不识趣的人，也没有再多话，认真地吻着兄长的唇，一路吻到他的脖颈，在他深色的肌肤上吮出痕迹，仿佛是竜纹化开的血。源氏金属的手指顺着半藏半褪的衣袍探入他的腰际，冰凉的触感让半藏自内而外的颤抖，源氏的手最终握在了他圆润挺翘的臀部上，忽轻忽重地揉捏着。

“还和以前一样。”  
虽然源氏的话只说了一半，但半藏当然明白他指的什么，可源氏没有给他责骂自己的机会，又将他结结实实地吻住，搂住了半藏的屁股用力搂向自己胯部。

半藏的胸部肌肉因为常年的拉弓射箭，比年轻时更加饱满发达，此刻被源氏的机械胸膛单独摩擦，连乳尖都被刺激得肿胀挺立。源氏已经拉下了兄长的长裤，用双手抱起他的大腿，强硬贪婪地吻着半藏的下颚与侧颈，在他的动脉上轻柔地磨着犬牙。

房间内只有墙壁上微弱的蓝色侧光，刚从一个深且长的吻中脱离的半藏艰难地呼吸着，他微睁开眼，只看到面前背光的源氏，看到他熟悉的轮廓被白光描摹，脸上纵横的伤疤尽管在黑暗中模糊了不少，却仍旧在提醒着半藏，蓦然回首的时光像一只手擒住了他的喉咙，让半藏无话可说，让他喘不过气，他分不清自己到底是在忏悔赎罪，还是在做什么。

或许他一直都知道，只是不愿意分辨。

一直以来，源氏对他都是温柔且强硬的，现在他的弟弟就正在用手指缓慢地探进他的股缝中，轻柔地挑拨着他。源氏已经吻到了他的胸口，并且直截了当地舔弄起了半藏充血的乳头，然后在周围留下恶劣的咬痕，这还不足以让半藏出声，他咬着牙，脸上烧得发烫，却没有阻止源氏继续侵犯自己。源氏抬起眼目光正撞在了半藏的脸上。

他的兄长露出了罕见的，久违的，羞耻又迷乱的神情。

他想，半藏是仍然会被他触动的，这就够了。

于是源氏将半藏翻成背对自己的体位，将他重新压制在墙面上。

“你又想干什么？！”半藏压低了声线，恼怒地问。

“等着看就知道了，哥哥。”源氏语气轻快，自顾自地蹲下了身，撩起了半藏黑色上衣的下摆，而半藏的长裤早已经掉在了脚踝处，现在他的下半身正一览无余地展示在源氏面前，包括他那引人遐想的翘臀。源氏用双手将臀瓣分开，半藏大概猜到他想做什么了，却依旧在自己弟弟的舌头抵上后穴时，不了遏制地震颤，咬住了手腕，他的牙齿摩擦着射击手套的皮革，带着不可言说的躁动。

机械忍者的手掌又冷又硬，力度和触摸方式却能够轻易地挑拨起半藏蛰伏数年的情绪。他用湿软的舌头探入兄长的肛口，温柔地润滑有些干涩的地方，半藏并没有意识到自己正在缓缓挺动着自己的臀部，他的性器已经硬了，正抵在墙壁上不停淌着水。当舌环刮过半藏的肠道时，半藏几乎快要哼出声射出来了，源氏也察觉到了兄长意乱情迷的动作，他用手掌拍了拍半藏的屁股，半藏随即就意识到自己正在干什么，他低声地骂了句“改不了的混小子”。

带着微弱电流的笑声摩擦过半藏的耳，源氏并没有反驳他，只一把握住了兄者衣袍下勃起的阴茎，极尽挑拨地揉着。

“你也是一点没变，半藏。”他说着，随后用手指代替了舌头，猛地插进了半藏已经被舔得柔软湿润的后穴中，他对兄长的敏感点了如指掌，前后夹击不到几秒，半藏就射了出来，他的哼声如同云中模糊的雷鸣，粗哑而性感，精液淋在了粉白的墙上。

源氏已经不常叫他哥哥了，可当他的弟弟用难以捉摸的深沉语调喊出半藏的本名时，却更让他动容。

他感受到源氏的手指毫不留情地摁压过他体内的敏感点，仿生材料组成的指头虽然不像其他合金的部分一样坚硬，却仍然比人类更加有力。然后源氏终于又贴住了半藏的后背，用冰凉的胸膛摩擦着他的背离，源氏用另外一只手撩起半藏已经散开的黑发，耐心十足地吻着兄长的脊椎，舔掉他纹身上的汗液。半藏面对着一堵墙，什么都看不到，只能感觉到源氏对他的渴求，十几年未曾改变的渴求。然后熟悉的，炙热的性器抵住了他的臀缝，长驱直入，缓慢地尽根插入了他的肠道。

源氏咬着下唇，用双手箍住半藏精瘦的腰，用力一顶胯，将兄长和自己的下身钉在了一起。接着他听到了半藏骤然变得粗重的呼吸，这让他更加兴奋了，于是他开始快而猛烈地操干起被他压伏在墙上的兄长，金属与肉体拍打出响声，还夹杂着淫秽的水声。

“别搞出这么大动静！”半藏侧过头断断续续地低声警告，可源氏只看得到他垂落下来的刘海和滴着汗的发红鼻尖。

楼下传来阵阵震耳欲聋的炮火声，源氏置若罔闻，依旧用着凶狠的力道操着半藏，他伸出手掌，顺着半藏的大腿根一路摸到内侧，摸到了一手滑腻的肠液，轻轻拍了拍。

“你就是叫出来也没人会听到的，别担心。”这句实话让半藏一时语塞，可他此刻所有感官都快集中到下半身了，他并不想再和源氏争论。

色令智昏。

可是这些年来，他流浪过不计其数的地方，他渴望力量与胜利，对血和火上瘾，暴虐的情绪如同洪流拍打着他，他也曾试过寻求性的发泄，但却都乏味不堪。

他只能一遍又一遍地在深夜想起数年前的烛光和雨夜，想起源氏是如何一次又一次和他合二为一，纠缠到天昏地暗，而现在，半藏又回到了一切的起点，他们的队友们在楼下冲锋陷阵，他们却在隐蔽的房间里做爱。每当源氏的脸颊无意地擦过半藏的皮肤时，他都能感觉到那疤痕的粗糙质感，然后半藏颤抖着，将源氏埋在他屁股里的粗长性器夹得更紧了。

楼下子弹扫射的声音停了下来，这场战斗大局已定，毫无疑问他们成功完成了任务，可糟糕的是马上就要回重生室清点人数了，源氏却依旧搂着半藏的下半身，力道不减地抽插着，丝毫没有要完事的征兆。

“快完事。”从不服软的武士几乎快用上恳求的语气了，但源氏只是安抚般吻了吻他的肩膀，又将兄者翻成了正对自己的体位，用手臂揽起他的双腿，压着他的肛口，再次操进了他的身体里。漏出的精液被之前的抽插打成了泡沫，将两人结合处的体毛黏在了一起，而半藏的敏感丝毫未减，源源不断的肠液被源氏的阴茎带出穴口，溅得他的腿根一片黏湿。

半藏的身体被迫屈起，他低着头，眼角的生理泪水直落了下去，滴在他自己的腹肌上。而他散焦的目光则落在了自己双腿间。他弟弟的阴茎又硬又热，正不断地干着他收缩的后穴，而最为羞耻的是，半藏的性器也正因此而兴奋不已。他的会阴已经因为持续不断的拍打开始发红，燥热和快感从他被进攻侵犯的地方流淌到他的四肢百骸。

注意到他魂不守舍的模样的源氏侧过脸与他的面颊相贴，迷恋他胡须扎人的触感一样反复磨蹭着：“这就已经受不了了吗，哥。”

源氏伸出手取下了自己的舌环，银环从中间分开，有一端是尖锐的刺。他将圆环移到了半藏性器的上方，摩擦着敏感的尿道口。半藏睁大了眼，不可置信地看着源氏，他的自尊心不允许他求饶，但他的眼神却揭露了一切。

“我记得你很喜欢这个，我送给你怎么样？”半藏的身体微微颤抖起来，恐惧与兴奋折磨着他，难分难解，让他再一次射了精。而源氏不给他喘息的机会，仍然蛮狠不停地用阴茎贯穿他，让他的高潮更上一层，半藏抬起头发出窒息般压抑的嘶哑喘息，现在他连求饶的机会都没有了。

他丰满的胸肌因为剧烈的喘息起伏着，源氏果断地掐住半藏左胸挺立的乳头，将银环刺了进去，按在了一起，然后半藏的腿根都开始痉挛，他说不出一句话，瞳孔上翻着挤出了阴茎里最后一股精液。他竜纹中的左乳尖滴出了几滴血，迅速的肿胀起来，变得像女人的乳头一样，和右边形成了怪异的对比。

“现在它是你的了。”源氏将兄长高潮的痴态都看进眼里，低下头含住他受伤的乳尖，用手揉捏着他肉实的胸肌，最后的一阵抽插中，他终于也射在了半藏的后穴里。

剧烈的高潮让半藏几乎脱力，他侧对着源氏侧坐在地上，臀缝中滴出精液来，在深色的木地板上晕开。源氏搂着兄者的身躯，却又将手指再度伸进他刚才备受折磨的后穴中，半藏无力地将头抵在他的肩膀上。

“你还想干什么……”源氏没有回答，只是轻车熟路地摸到了半藏肠道里前列腺的位置，用力地摁了下去。半藏吐出一口气，艰难地想挣脱源氏的手指，但却只换来了源氏更加狠厉无情地捣压，他才刚射了精，根本没有过不应期，连尿道的肌肉都紧紧收缩在一起，可源氏还在无声地折磨他，无声地吻他。

直到半藏剧烈地颤抖着，无声地张开嘴却发不出声响，软下的性器中断断续续地流出一股又一股的淡黄尿液，在他身下和精液晕在了一起。源氏才满意地扶起他，替他擦干净了身体，还想替他整理衣服时却被半藏阻止了。

源氏看了他一眼，带上了面甲，说：“回去吧。”

***

在半藏看来，他和源氏现在的关系本就微妙十足，在他试图去理清这团乱麻时，却横生变故，将他们全都一刀两断，将赤裸的线头摆上了桌，现在他知道了，源氏依旧渴求着他，会对他产生欲望，会为他疯狂。

可他呢？

他曾以为和岛田家一刀两断就是对昨日的诀别，隐姓埋名的流浪就是新的旅途，可是这对于肩负着旧恨深仇的半藏，不过是一场逃亡而已。而每天午夜梦回他惨死的胞弟、少年情人，聆听冤魂的追问与诘责，都是他的赎罪，将这些对于他来说百死莫赎的罪责和他对于源氏的深情分清界限，是绝无可能的。三十几年来的辗转，他早已经分不清自己对于源氏的感情。

而已经身死过一次的源氏，也不是从前的源氏了。

他们的关系，早就是残破的了。

回到直布罗陀的临时基地后，兄弟两人仿佛默许了这段情人关系的死灰复燃。源氏时不时就会在深夜出现在半藏的房间里，而半藏也十分配合他们任务间隙中难得的缠绵，甚至没有拒绝主动骑乘位的建议。他骑在源氏的身上，用屁股深深地含进弟弟的性器，然后靠他常年锻炼修行练就的腰力摆动摇晃着，源氏身上的护甲拆了一部分，露出与人类相似度极高的皮肤，可明显的衔接口又显而易见是人造的产物。

夜灯微弱的光照在半藏的身躯之上，那是饱经风霜又魄力十足的肉体，源氏伸出手，从兄长的肋骨一路描摹到健壮的大腿，可半藏仅仅是轻声地喘息着，低着头，仿佛在全神贯注地干着什么体力活，与他的目光避开。

“你为什么不看我？半藏”源氏似笑非笑地问道，下身用力顶了顶半藏。

“我的脸让你不舒服吗？”这句话倒是一语中的，半藏的动作停了下来，一时间屋子里只有他的喘息，他按在源氏胸口的手微微收紧，无声地咬紧了牙。

一晚的性事草草了事，半藏随后便穿好了衣服，而且是难得地将弓道服穿得严严实实地离开了，源氏熄了夜灯，跟着半藏出了基地。

夜深人静，基地外的海岸只有水天一色的漆黑，远方传来低沉的涛声，随后便遁入了一片寂静。源氏看到了岩石和海沙遍布的浅滩上，半藏赤裸着双脚站在其中，他的脚踝很细，淹没在蓝得发黑的水中，像是快要被无尽的黑吞噬一样，

半藏的头发披散在肩头，垂下的黑发掩去了花白的鬓角，像极了曾经还是岛田家大少主的他。源氏悄然无声地走到半藏身边，与他并肩站在一起，用没有温度的手指握住了半藏的手，与他五指相扣，这个举动让半藏有些猝不及防，他转过头去，看到源氏凝望远方的侧脸，他深绿色的短发被海风吹乱，月光在他的脸上流淌。半藏踌躇着，这并不像从前果决的他，他努力地想着措辞，想对源氏解释些什么。

可是源氏却打断了他。

“无论过去付出了什么代价，现在我们已经得到想要的生活了，没有什么比这更重要的了。”

“现在和你在一起，我才是完整的。”

一口气说完后，源氏顿了顿，生硬地岔开了话题：“从前晚上都没有这样的好天气，兄长回来的这几天倒是难得的晴朗了起来。”

半藏叹了口气，轻声说：“今晚的月色很美。”

源氏一愣，转过头来注视着兄长，笑了起来。


End file.
